EL DIARIO Capítulo 1 La Piedra
by Rowena Prince-Flamel
Summary: Tras la batalla final, las memorias de Snape atormentan a Harry. Temeroso de las reacciones de sus amigos, decide desahogarse escribiendo un diario. Alguien encontrará ese diario y hará un uso inesperado de él, cambiando el final de la saga
1. Capitulo 1 La Piedra

**EL DIARIO.**

Capítulo I. La Piedra.

(Dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor. Momentos después de la batalla final)

Estaba tumbado en la cama, pero el bocadillo que le había traído Kreacher se había convertido en una piedra dura y pesada dentro de su estómago. Aún tenía la respiración agitada. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido de los esfuerzos y a pesar del agotamiento y del cansancio y del fenomenal alivio que había sentido tras la batalla final, la primera sensación de calma que lo invadió, y que pareció llevarse con ella toda la tensión, se había esfumado. Ahora sólo podía mirar al techo.

Si cerraba los ojos, veía de nuevo las caras de Fred, Lupin y Tonks, inertes, estáticas, ausentes, y una punzada de dolor lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Se estiró debajo de las sábanas e intentó cambiar de postura, tenía todos los músculos magullados. Se dio cuenta de que las mandíbulas estaban como desencajadas, de lo mucho que había apretado los dientes.

Intentó pensar en algo positivo y una oleada de imágenes, como en una película de la que fuera un mero espectador, le trajo el júbilo de todos los que le había felicitado en el Gran Comedor, el cuerpo de Voldemort tirado en el suelo como un muñeco roto, los aplausos en el despacho del director y, sobre todo, la cara de Dumbledore flotando en su retrato, con las lágrimas de orgullo y alegría cayéndole por debajo de sus gafas de media luna.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, se coló en sus pensamientos el encuentro con sus padres en el Bosque Prohibido, junto con Lupin y Sirius. Rememoró la sensación de consuelo que le había producido su presencia en aquel momento extremo, camino de la muerte, cuando se adentraba en el bosque y su mente y su cuerpo parecían estar separados, como si todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento fuera irreal, un extraño sueño.

Consiguió relajarse un poco colocándose en posición fetal. Todo había pasado muy deprisa. Estaba vivo, todo había acabado; se había liberado de aquél yugo que lo había amenazado durante todos estos años; pero aún tenía en la boca el sabor amargo, pastoso y reseco de aquél pavoroso rato en el que había estado totalmente convencido de que iba a morir. Aquella tensión agonizante lo había aprisionado de tal manera que no había sido consciente de casi nada de lo que había ocurrido o de lo que había hecho. Y después, superada aquella espeluznante prueba, no había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en nada que no fuera acabar con aquello de una vez, con la urgencia y la desesperación de quien está luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero, ahora, en la oscuridad de su antigua habitación en la torre de Griffyndor, con todo en silencio, solo, en la cama, oía el zumbido de su mente, que no paraba de retorcerse, de bullir, de dar vueltas, y no era capaz de frenar su loca carrera a ninguna parte. La cabeza le dolía como si tuviera un hacha clavada en ella, notaba una hendidura que lo atravesaba desde la frente hasta la parte posterior de la nuca.

Respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que lo calmara. La cara sonriente de su madre en el Bosque Prohibido apareció de nuevo. Suspiró. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberla abrazado, por sentir su calor, su cabello rojizo, su piel, su olor, por haber podido contemplar indefinidamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Y entonces, como un trueno, resonó en su cabeza una voz ronca y moribunda:

"Mírame".

¡Snape!. La piedra alojada en su estómago dio un salto y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo sacara brusca y dolorosamente de su letargo: Snape, enamorado de su madre desde niño, jugándose la vida para avisar a Dumbledore del peligro que corría Lily, herido de muerte en el despacho del director tras la desaparición de ella; vagando por aquéllos pasillos, haciendo la ronda nocturna, pendiente de él, de su protección, el único motivo por el que aquel hombre seguía con vida, indignándose rabiosamente ante la necesidad de que Harry muriera. La cierva plateada. Las miradas inquisitivas. La carta de su madre. Snape, negándose a darle a Umbrigde el veritaserum, rompiendo el hechizo asesino con el que Quirrell intentaba tirarle de su escoba, entrando como una furia en la Casa de los Gritos, varita en mano, con el rostro contorsionado de odio, amenazando como un basilisco a Sirius, cuando todos, incluido él mismo, creían que quería matar a Harry….

Se levantó de la cama como sonámbulo e, instintivamente, agarró el frasco en el que las memorias de Snape emitían débiles destellos azulados. Aquél hombre al que tanto había odiado era humano. Tenía corazón. Y todo cuanto había hecho lo había hecho por amor, por amor a una mujer que no le correspondía. Y la había seguido amando, incluso, después de que aquella mujer, su madre, llevara más de 15 años muerta. Siempre, eso era lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore, que la había amado siempre.*

La sala común estaba vacía y oscura. En la chimenea, sólo quedaban unos rescoldos ennegrecidos y sucios. Atravesó sigilosamente el retrato de la Señora Gorda que dormía envuelta en una capa gris. Aquél hombre era el más valiente que había conocido en su vida. Y había muerto de una manera espantosa.

El suelo estaba muy frío, pero siguió bajando por los escalones rugosos y ásperos. En los pasillos, entre los escombros y las cenizas, las armaduras habían vuelto a sus pedestales y mostraban sus lanzas más afiladas que nunca. Al llegar a la planta baja, oyó las voces amortiguadas que venían del Gran Comedor. Aún había luz en su interior que, a través de las puertas que no estaban cerradas del todo, dibujaba sombras siniestras en el vestíbulo. Snape era poderoso, inteligente, astuto y Voldemort ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de matarlo con una maldición.

Atravesó las grandes puertas de roble y sintió la hierba bajo sus pies. El aire era fresco, una delicia, un bálsamo para el ardor que sentía en la frente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Snape tratando de contener con la mano la sangre que manaba a borbotones de su cuello. La noche se había vuelto tan negra que la oscuridad pareció pegársele a los ojos.

Cuando llegó al Sauce Boxeador, se detuvo en seco. Dudó un momento, no estaba seguro de qué hacía allí, ni siquiera tenía claro como había llegado. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba descalzo y en pijama. Levantó la vista, el Sauce agitó las ramas, como si le quisiera advertir de algo. Harry se sacó la varita del bolsillo del pijama y le hizo un wingardium leviosa a una ramita. La movió hasta clavarla en el nudo cerca de las raíces y el árbol se quedó tan paralizado como si le hubiera lanzado un petrificus totalus.

Reptó por el túnel hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos. Mientras se incorporaba, vislumbró un bulto tendido en el suelo, el cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo. Iluminó la estancia con la varita. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, se acercó, lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de despertarlo. La cabeza estaba ladeada, vuelta hacia el lado en el que tenía la mordedura mortal y debajo había un pequeño charco de sangre, viscosa y medio seca. Se arrodilló al lado del cadáver. Sin saber por qué, cedió al impulso de tocarlo y le retiró el cabello negro, sucio y grasiento de la cara, no pudo resistirse y acarició, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, la mejilla que estaba a la vista.

Entonces, aquel cuerpo largo y pesado se agitó levemente y a Harry le pareció oír un gemido ahogado, casi imperceptible. Se puso de pie sobresaltado, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, sintió un escalofrío atroz atravesándole la espina dorsal. Se tiró de nuevo al suelo, como un rayo, y acercó su cara a la del hombre, desesperado por sentirlo respirar. Un aliento muy leve, entrecortado, casi frío, le rozó los labios. Snape respiraba, muy débilmente, pero respiraba.

Una alegría inexplicable hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Tratando de controlar su voz, le susurró al hombre en el oído, llamándolo por su nombre, tratando de que respondiera, pero sólo consiguió un gemido aún más débil, pero que, indudablemente, era de dolor.

No sabía qué hacer. Su mente, que lo había estado torturando sin descanso hasta ese momento, se quedó en blanco. La varita le temblaba en la mano. No tenía ni idea de hechizos curativos. Recordó, en vano, el momento en el que el propio Snape cerraba las heridas del sectumsempra a Draco. Tenía que llamar a la señora Pomfrey y, a juzgar por el estado de Snape, tenía que ser rápido.

Salió en un par de zancadas de la Casa, pero cuando estaba ya agachándose para entrar en el túnel, se quedó helado. La enfermería estaría a rebosar, pero lo que se deslizó como una serpiente fría y acerada por su vientre fue la idea de dejar allí a Snape. Había declarado ante Voldemort y ante todos los que estaban en aquél momento en el Gran Comedor todo lo que había descubierto acerca de la verdadera lealtad de su antiguo profesor de pociones, pero no podía descartar que no se tropezara con alguien dispuesto a eliminar de la faz de la tierra al asesino de Dumbledore, eso si no se encontraban con algún mortífago rezagado en algún rincón de Hogwarts ávido de venganza y sin nada ya que perder. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de la imprudencia con la que había salido del castillo.

Se sentó en el suelo, la impotencia casi no le dejaba respirar. Sintió ardor en el estómago e instintivamente lo cubrió con sus manos. Definitivamente, no había digerido el maldito bocadillo de Kreacher. Y entonces, encontró la solución:

"¡KREACHEEER!"

Kreacher apareció de sopetón, por arte de magia, a su lado, en un instante:

"¿Qué quiere el amo Harry que haga Kreacher?

"Kreacher, tú puedes aparecer y desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts, ¿no?

"Sí, amo Harry".

"Bien. Escucha. ¿Ves a ese hombre de ahí?. Es Severus Snape. Está gravemente herido, inconsciente, casi muerto. Tenemos que ayudarlo. ¿tú podrías llevarnos desde aquí a Grimmauld Place?

"Kreacher puede llevar al amo Harry y a Snape a casa".

Harry sintió un alivio tan grande que las rodillas le temblaban.

"Entonces, vamos a casa, Kreacher, pero con cuidado, por favor, Snape está muy grave.

Y dicho esto, siguió a Kreacher hasta el lugar en el que yacía Snape. El elfo le cogió la mano con fuerza, luego, agarró a Snape por la mano que tenía ensangrentada y todo se volvió un revoltijo de formas y colores a gran velocidad.


	2. Capitulo 2 Grimmault Place

Un instante antes de aparecerse en la casa, Harry imaginó el cuerpo de Snape impactando sobre el duro suelo de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, así que se quedó estupefacto al llegar y ver cómo Kreacher hacía flotar al profesor suavemente en medio del vestíbulo.

Antes de que hubieran dado un paso, los recibió el susurro de Ojoloco _¿Severus Snape?_, las trampas aún estaban activas en la casa. En cuanto se le desenrolló la lengua, mientras el espectro de Dumbledore salía amenazante del fondo del pasillo, exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

-"¡Yo no te maté!".

Y la figura fantasmal explotó en una nube de polvo. La presencia de un Snape inconsciente no había sido detectada.

El elfo, sin dejar de mover una mano mágica que no necesitaba varita, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa:

"¿Hay alguna habitación limpia y ordenada dónde le podamos dejar, Kreacher?"

"Sí, amo. Puedo dejarlo en la habitación del amo Regulus".

Subió a toda prisa hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta para que el elfo depositara allí a Snape. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en los pantalones del pijama y cayó en la primera silla que encontró, sin dejar de mirar a su antiguo profesor, ahora tendido cuan largo era en una cama estrecha y desvencijada. Parecía una estatua hierática y descolorida, como una de las enormes piezas del ajedrez mágico a la que tuvieron que enfrentarse en su primer curso. Un rey de ajedrez que hubiera caído abatido tras el jaque mate.

La cabeza le iba a estallar. El elfo, a los pies de la cama, miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como esperando:

"Necesito que me hagas un gran favor, Kreacher".

"Kreacher hará todo lo que su amo Harry, que ha derrotado al Señor Tenebroso y ha vengado la muerte del amo Regulus, quiera".

Harry notó calor en sus mejillas:

"Quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts y busques a la señora Pomfrey. Seguramente, estará muy ocupada atendiendo a los heridos en la batalla y enviando gente a San Mungo. Es posible que no te haga mucho caso, pero tienes que decirle que estoy aquí, en Grimmauld Place y que – tomó aliento – Snape está vivo, aquí, conmigo, pero muy grave, que tiene que venir a curarlo y lo antes posible ¿Lo has entendido?".

"Claro que lo he entendido". En la voz del elfo, que se estiró como para parecer más alto, había un deje de desdén.

""Kreacher…Nadie debe enterarse de esto, por favor, ¿está cla.. – pero se detuvo ante la mirada ofendida del elfo- Busca también a Minerva McGonagall, la directora.Y consigue que vengan aquí."

Antes de que de sus labios volviera a salir un impaciente "por favor", Kreacher se había esfumado con un sonoro "crack".

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad y tras varios paseos a la cama para comprobar que Snape respiraba, oyó el sonido inconfundible de una aparición junto con el chirrido ahogado del falso fantasma de Dumbledore. Una voz masculina lo dejó inmóvil cuando salió a la escalera:

-"Yo no te maté".

Pomfrey, McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt seguían a Kreacher. Harry se acercó al elfo a toda prisa:

"¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó en voz baja

"McGonagall no quería venir sin él, amo. Es el nuevo Ministro".

El cansancio y el agotamiento se veían claramente reflejados en los tres magos. Pomfrey estaba despeinada, tenía los ojos brillantes y en su uniforme había manchas de sangre y otras de un color indefinido. A Harry le dio la impresión de que McGonagall estaba más delgada y era mucho más vieja, parecía muy nerviosa:

"¿Es cierto Potter? ¿Está vivo?"

"Sí, profesora, pero no sé cuánto tiempo va a aguantar".

Al oír esto, Pomfrey se adelantó y entró en la habitación de Regulus como una exhalación. Harry vió como la enfermera hacía extraños movimientos con la varita sobre la cabeza de Snape y alrededor de su cuerpo. McGonagall la contemplaba con aire compungido.

Entonces, fue Kingsley quien le leyó el pensamiento:

"Poppy ¿se pondrá bien?".

- "Sí, Kingsley, se recuperará – Pomfrey miró de reojo a Harry- Pero tardará un tiempo. Está muy débil. He detectado veneno de serpiente y voy a darle un antídoto. El veneno lo mantiene rígido y le está impidiendo respirar bien. Es muy raro –añadió pensativa- . Tiene un desgarro horrible en el cuello, una herida muy grave, tendría que haber perdido mucha sangre; pero parece como si la hemorragia se hubiera detenido de repente. Aunque está totalmente abierta no sangra y tiene los bordes secos. No he visto nunca nada igual."

Harry tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. De pronto, todo el cuerpo le pesaba y los párpados se le cerraban. Oyó, desde lejos, la voz de Kingsley.

"Harry… lo que le dijiste a Voldemort sobre Snape, sobre su acuerdo con Dumbledore para poner fin a su vida…¿estás seguro de eso, chico?

A Harry se le quitó de repente la neblina que tenía en los ojos:

- "¡Tengo pruebas!"- saltó, como una escopeta. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pijama y apretó los dedos alrededor del frasco en el que estaban las memorias de Snape.

Kingsley se lo quedó mirando, con cara de estar haciendo cálculos. Ante la expresión de Harry, que se había espabilado del todo y notaba en sus venas el inicio de un arrebato de ira, pareció recapacitar:

"Está bien, Harry. Te creo. Pero si tienes pruebas será importante que sean examinadas"

McGonagall, que no se había apartado de la cama, salió del trance en el que había estado contemplando cómo Madame Pomfrey movía la varita y hacia extraños encantamientos:

"Hemos preguntado al retrato de Albus, Kingsley. Nos ha costado mucho sonsacarlo, pero, al final, nos ha confirmado a Poppy y a mí que Severus lo mató cumpliendo órdenes suyas. Todo fue un plan" - McGonagall se estremeció y añadió entre sollozos – "Y yo le llamé cobarde, traidor y no sé cuántas cosas más…"

Harry sintió una potente y súbita oleada de simpatía hacia su antigua profesora de transformaciones.

"¿Cuándo podríamos trasladarlo a San Mungo, Poppy?" preguntó Kingsley.

Antes de que Pomfrey girara la cabeza para responderle, Harry rugió:

- "¡NO!. ¡No puede ir a San Mungo!.

¿Pero… por qué no Potter?"- Preguntó McGonagall, con voz temblorosa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Porque no es seguro, directora. ¿Se ha parado a pensar cuántas personas pueden querer asesinarlo, vengarse de él? No sabemos cuántos mortífagos hay por ahí. En cuanto se enteren de que estuvo todo el tiempo a las órdenes de Dumbledore …" - un sofoco repentino le impidió seguir.

"Estará bien protegido, Harry. Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso"- comentó Kingsley.

Harry sintió que el corte que le habían hecho las gafas en la sien al caer ante la maldición de Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido le palpitaba:

"Quiero que se quede aquí, Kingsley"- dijo con firmeza.

Tenía ahora la total atención de los otros tres, que lo miraban de hito en hito. Pomfrey, que hasta el momento había estado centrada en el herido, comentó:

"No creo que esa sea buena idea, muchacho…"- pero se calló cuando McGonagall le dio un sutil codazo.

"Harry – Kingsley se acercó a él – éste no es un lugar adecuado, hay que ingresarlo en San Mungo…".

"No, Kingsley. Es mejor que se quede aquí. Yo me ocuparé de él. Usted encárguese de que esta casa siga bajo el encantamiento Fidelius y de poner todas las barreras mágicas posibles.

"Pero eso es absurdo, Harry, no tienes por qué hacerlo. El Ministerio se ocupará de todo, no entiendo por qué…".- Kingsley parecía confundido.

Harry ya no podía más:

"¡Snape me estuvo ayudando todo el tiempo!, ¿entiende Kingsley?, yo no estaría vivo si no hubiese sido por él. ¡Y no habría podido derrotar a Voldemort sin su ayuda!.

Pero Kingsley no parecía convencido:

"Entiendo lo que dices Harry, pero no creo que debas hacerte cargo de esto. Ya te has sacrificado bastaste, chico. Ya has hecho demasiado. Y he de decir que admirablemente, pero esto no es tu responsabilidad".

A Harry le sacaba de quicio que lo trataran como a un crío:

-"Eso lo decidiré yo" – Soltó. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de no dar su brazo a torcer, así que apuró un último cartucho – "Usted me dijo en el Gran Comedor que si le hacían Ministro me recompensaría, que me daría lo que yo quisiera, que tendría el Ministerio a mi disposición, ¿recuerda?. Pues bien, puede hacer esto por mí, Kingsley, dejar que Snape se quede en Grimmauld Place. Eso, y hacer lo que haya que hacer para limpiar su nombre. Eso es lo que quiero."

Entonces, McGonagall susurró:

"Potter…deje de retorcerse las manos, va a hacerse daño…"

Harry apretó los puños. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Examinó atentamente la expresión de preocupación de Kingsley, que dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, con las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda. Finalmente, el Ministro relajó sus hombros, como desprendiéndose de un lastre:

"Está bien. No me dejas otra opción. Si eso es lo que quieres…"- Kingsley se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió cara a cara con Harry – "Y hablando de procesos… Necesitaré tu testimonio para aclarar todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto el Ministerio vuelva a ponerse en marcha" – Luego, mirando hacia la cama donde yacía Snape, añadió - "Tendré también que pedirte esas presuntas pruebas" – Se colocó la capa por encima de los hombros - "Ahh, se me olvidaba… encontramos su varita"- y se la entregó a Harry.

Pomfrey se acercó a él y, sin previo aviso, le pasó rápidamente la varita cerca de la cara. Notó que el corte de la sien desaparecía.

"Gracias" - susurró.

"No, hijo. Gracias a ti – contestó la enfermera con una amplia sonrisa – Mañana, en cuanto me sea posible, vendré a traerte los remedios necesarios y a enseñarte cómo suministrárselos".

Ahora tienes que descansar, tienes muy mala cara, Potter- comentó McGonagall.

Harry vio a los tres desfilar hacia el salón, seguidos por Kreacher, camino de la chimenea. Para su sorpresa, McGonagall saco una bolsita de polvos flu. Un intenso escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo:

"No pueden hacer eso.- se volvió rápidamente hacia Kinsgley – no me parece seguro que esta casa esté conectada a la red".

Entonces, fue McGonagall la que se escandalizó:

¡Potter! Sólo pueden acceder a Grimmauld Place los miembros de la Orden y sus acompañantes.

Me da igual, directora. Nadie debe saber que Snape está aquí y mucho menos que ha sobrevivido.

A McGonagall pareció que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Abrió la boca como para responder, pero la cerró.

"Creo que tiene razón, Minerva" – medió Kingsley y la furia contenida de Harry contra el nuevo Ministro se desvaneció.

"Le dije a Arthur que restableciera la conexión, pero con la insistencia impertinente de este elfo – señaló con un dedo acusador a Kreacher – no me ha dado tiempo a explicarle por qué" – dijo McGonagall a la defensiva.

Harry no dejó escapar la oportunidad:

Entonces, sólo nosotros sabremos que está vivo y que está aquí.

Se quitó un peso de encima cuando los otros asintieron. Cuando se marcharon por la chimenea, a Harry no le quedaban fuerzas ni para dar un paso. Estaba borracho de sueño. Sólo podía pensar en algún sitio mullido donde dejarse caer.


	3. Capitulo 3 El Ministerio

EL DIARIO. Capítulo 3. El Ministerio.

Cuando se despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Sirius y lo invadió una profunda nostalgia al contemplar los descoloridos estandartes de Gryffindor y los pósters amarillentos. En el suelo, aún estaban los pergaminos, los libros y otros objetos esparcidos por la alfombra, de cuándo Snape había registrado la habitación. Se encontró a Kreacher en la puerta, con una bandeja en la que había colocado lo que parecía un espléndido desayuno, pero antes que nada, atravesó el descansillo y pasó a habitación de Regulus, lo que provocó un gesto de disgusto del elfo, al que Harry oyó rezongar por lo bajo como maldiciendo.

Snape seguía inconsciente; pero tenía mejor color. La respiración era ahora sonora y profunda y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Una gruesa venda cubría su cuello. A Harry le sonaron las tripas, tenía un hambre de lobo, y siguió el rastro del delicioso aroma de los huevos fritos hasta la cocina.

Los días siguientes se le pasaron volando. La señora Pomfrey le dio toda clase de explicaciones sobre cómo se debían administrar las pociones a un paciente inconsciente que, mediante un hechizo, podía así abrir la boca y tragar. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue el encantamiento que le enseñó para la higiene del paciente, algo así como un baño mágico para el que no era necesario ni quitarle la ropa ni tocarlo, sólo pasar la varita suavemente mientras se pronunciaban las palabras adecuadas.

La enfermera insistió en la importancia de eliminar el veneno de Nagini ya que era lo que le mantenía en aquel estado comatoso, así que tenía que darle algunas de las pociones que había preparado el propio Snape. Había que cambiarlo de postura para que la piel no se ulcerara. Era más complicado poner la venda adecuadamente en la herida, con cuidado de que el ungüento para cicatrizar no se moviera de aquel desgarro que parecía una brecha enorme y supurante.

Kreacher, que estaba más animado y solícito que nunca, se afanaba por limpiar y poner orden en la lúgubre y mugrienta casa, le hacía reverencias cada vez que lo veía y le preparaba una comida tan exquisita y elaborada que podría haber rivalizado con los banquetes de Hogwarts.

Lo pilló hablándole al retrato de la señora Black, en lo que parecía una conversación conspiratoria, moviendo sus orejas de murciélago y estremeciéndose como de emoción entre murmullos, mientras agitaba las manos como dando explicaciones. Harry prefirió no averiguar de qué habían estado hablando pero, para su sorpresa, no tuvo que preocuparse por mantener cerradas las cortinas del cuadro. No volvieron a abrirse y ya no tuvo que hacer callar a la señora Black.

Como el goteo de una incesante lluvia, llegaban a la casa cientos de lechuzas con más y más cartas. Llegó a abrir las primeras, la mayoría de ellas de admiradoras, otras de periódicos y revistas, incluido El Profeta que le había enviado varias, una procedente de una asociación extranjera de magos e incluso una amenaza anónima; pero como no estaba dispuesto a dedicar a esa tarea su tiempo y su energía, encomendó a Kreacher que le avisara si había algo de interés.

Finalmente, fue el propio Ministro en persona quien llamó al timbre. Acudió a Grimmauld Place para darle una citación. El Ministerio había creado una comisión de investigación, paralela a los juicios contra los detenidos, en la que se pretendía esclarecer todos los hechos que habían desembocado en la derrota y desaparición de Lord Voldemort y de su reino de terror. Kingsley contaba con su testimonio crucial y se ofreció a darle toda clase de facilidades. Esperaba también que, si Snape se recuperaba, podría aportar información trascendental.

Además, le entregó otra carta: los señores Weasley le comunicaban la fecha y el lugar de celebración de los funerales de Fred, Lupin y Tonks. Cuando aún no se había recuperado de la tensión de tener que acudir al Ministerio para contar lo ocurrido, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Kingsley tuvo la amabilidad de eliminar las trampas que el malogrado Ojoloco había puesto en la casa y que, irónicamente, no habían servido para evitar que Snape permaneciera ahora allí, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado.

Acudir al funeral fue como despojarse por unas horas de un manto protector semejante a la capa de invisibilidad. Pero aquella sensación de estar a la intemperie, se le pasó en cuanto Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él. Se sintió reconfortado en lo más íntimo de su ser cuando lo abrazaron. Después de ellos, lo rodearon Ginny y sus padres y detrás, George, Bill y Fleur. La señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrujó entre sus brazos, de nada le sirvió ser un poco más alto ahora que ella. Durante unos instantes, todos se miraron, sin decir palabra. Ginny tenía los ojos rojos, el señor Weasley estaba pálido y su cara era como una máscara. George parecía ausente, pero la señora Weasley era la viva imagen de la desolación. En sus ojos había un dolor agudo y profundo que atravesaba a quien la miraba.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta las hileras de sillas y se sentaron en la primera fila. Un mago alto y delgado entonó una letanía monótona y lastimera. La señora Weasley empezó a sollozar. Harry tenía el estómago encogido. Al ver los ataúdes, lo sobrecogió una intensa sensación de vacío y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de concentración para ahuyentar de su mente los recuerdos que lo unían afectivamente a aquellos a los que habían venido a despedir. Había mucha gente que no conocía, algunas caras le sonaban de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Vio, al lado de Kingsley, a Andrómeda Tonks, que sostenía al pequeño Ted en brazos. El bebé jugaba con el pelo de su abuela y reía alborotado y feliz cada vez qué esta le quitaba un mechón de sus manitas. La vida continuaba.

"¿Sabes que no han encontrado el cuerpo de Snape?"- le susurró Ron.

""¿Y?"

"Bill me ha dicho que lo han buscado en la Casa de los Gritos, en Hogsmeade, por los alrededores, e incluso en Hogwarts, pero nada. Quizás lo robaron los mortífagos. Puede que quieran vengarse de él después de muerto".

A Harry se le aceleró el pulso:

"No creo que eso sea importante, Ron"- dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

"¡Harry! – saltó Hermione indignada - ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso? Creí que tenías mejor opinión de él después de todo lo que nos contaste sobre las memorias que te dio".

Lo conmovió una arrolladora sensación de cariño y gratitud hacia Hermione:

"Ya no pueden hacerle daño, Hermione. Snape ha dejado de sufrir".

El asiento era muy incómodo, ya no sabía en qué postura ponerse, parecía que lo estuvieran pinchando con alfileres invisibles. Sentía la impetuosa necesitad de compartir con sus amigos la verdadera suerte de Snape, ponerles al corriente de lo que había pasado en realidad, pero una extraña sensación de culpabilidad lo detenía. Se volvió hacia Ron, en un intento de hablar con él, pero cuando vio cómo su amigo se acurrucaba en el hombro de Hermione y cómo ésta le acariciaba el pelo, consolándolo, cambió de idea.

Tras la ceremonia, todos querían que fuera a La Madriguera. Pasó un mal rato tratando de buscar excusas para volver a Grimmauld Place. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento ante la insistencia de Ginny, que no se había apartado de su madre. Hermione le preguntó, al menos dos veces, si estaba bien, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y, finalmente, Arthur Weasley medió en su favor entendiendo que tuviera ganas de estar solo y de que no lo atosigaran.

Ya en Grimmauld Place, retomó su tarea de cuidar al paciente. Con ayuda de Poppy, había agrandado la vieja cama y Kreacher, sin que nadie le dijera nada, se había esmerado en que los decrépitos muebles, las vetustas cortinas y la raída alfombra no tuvieran ni una mota de polvo.

Le resultaba extraordinariamente chocante que su antiguo profesor, al que había odiado y temido, estuviera ahora en sus manos, tan indefenso. Siguiendo las precisas instrucciones de la señora Pomfrey le pasaba el encantamiento limpiador y cambiaba el vendaje todos los días. Pudo comprobar por sí mismo la gravedad de la herida. Los dientes de Nagini habían lacerado la carne y la habían abierto en cortes irregulares, amoratados e inflamados.

Aquella mirada oscura y fulminante dormía inofensiva bajo los gruesos y pálidos párpados. Sus duras facciones estaban ahora relajadas y su expresión era pacífica. Parecía una figura de cera. Sólo la respiración profunda y rítmica lo mantenía conectado a este mundo. Harry se fijó en sus manos, grandes, fuertes, con dedos largos y elegantes. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su boca. Nunca se había percatado de que Snape tuviera esos labios gruesos, carnosos. Encontraba aquella boca insinuante, sorprendentemente sensual y caía en la tentación de acariciarla, entre excitado y temeroso. El pelo, antes grasiento y sucio, dejaba una sensación sedosa y agradable entre los dedos.

La visita al Ministerio fue un verdadero suplicio. Kingsley lo esperaba en el Atrio, que vibraba lleno de gente que entraba y salía de las chimeneas doradas. Estaba inundado de luz, brillante, radiante. Por todas partes se oían voces alegres, conversaciones animadas, risas. Podía respirarse en el aire la alegría y la despreocupación, como si todo aquel festivo bullicio hubiera estado burbujeando, esperando el momento de estallar cuando se quebrara la losa que lo aplastaba. Kingsley iba acompañado de otros dos magos, tan altos y corpulentos como él, que rodearon a Harry, escoltándolo y escondiéndolo de aquel torbellino humano de celebración. Cuando entraron en un ascensor vacío, Harry sintió una renovada confianza por el antiguo miembro de la Orden y se tranquilizó.

Oyó la voz fría y mecánica del ascensor y salieron a un pasillo despejado y oscuro, camino de las mazmorras en las que se ubicaban las salas de juicio. Kingsley lo condujo a una de las puertas y cuando la atravesó, sintió que se clavaban en él decenas de miradas ansiosas. Una oleada de murmullos lo aturdió. Se vio en una estancia circular, muy semejante a aquella en la que le juzgó el Wizengamot por los dementores de Privet Drive, pero mucho más grande. Estaba en penumbra y sólo distinguió sombras. Sólo había luz en el centro, sobre una silla, frente a la cual se erigía una tarima elevada. Kingsley lo invitó a sentarse y se dirigió a presidir la tarima.

Sintió un ligero mareo. Le pareció estar en medio de un escenario. Durante la hora siguiente, expuso como mejor pudo todos los acontecimientos recientes. Cuando mencionó los horcruxes de Voldemort toda la sala se estremeció y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Harry resumió su búsqueda y cómo, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, consiguió destruirlos. Todos menos uno. Pero cuando ya iba a abordar su llegada a Hogwarts tras la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw tenía la boca seca y pidió un vaso de agua. Entonces, la bruja que estaba a la derecha de Kingsley, y que a Harry le pareció Hestia Jones, le susurró algo al Ministro, que hizo un ademán a uno de sus secretarios.

Ante su mirada de confusión, Kingsley le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la tarima y le propuso, para sorpresa de Harry, que vertiera sus memorias en un pensadero. Así todos verían claramente sus recuerdos de la última batalla y le resultaría menos fatigoso su testimonio. Harry comprendió exactamente lo que el Ministro quería decir cuando, siguiendo sus indicaciones y azorado por un par de intentos fallidos, consiguió extraer sus memorias. Kingsley agitó su varita sobre el pensadero y de éste salieron las imágenes como de un inmenso proyector.

A pesar de no haber hecho el esfuerzo físico de declarar, contemplar todo lo intensamente vivido, lo dejó agotado. No veía el momento de salir de allí. Entre la multitud, distinguió las caras de los Weasley y de Hermione. Y en cuanto le permitieron levantarse de la silla, trató de acercarse a ellos, pero un grupo de gente avanzó hacia él, luchando por alcanzarlo y tocarlo. Los gritos histéricos de jóvenes brujas traspasaban el aire. Una cascada de flashes lo cegaba, había voces por todas partes llamándolo, sentía toda la atención puesta en él, un haz de miradas le impidieron moverse, como si lo sujetaran en el sitio con hilos invisibles. Lo atravesó el pánico a que los periodistas escribieran historias sobre él. Sofocado, jadeando por la presión que notaba en el pecho, salió en volandas escoltado por los dos guardaespaldas de Kingsley.

Corrió hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione, ansioso por rodearse de caras conocidas. Los abrazó y los besó a todos. Tuvo la sensación de que acababa de salir de una pesadilla y las muestras de afecto de aquellos a los que amaba le devolvieron la seguridad y la cordura. Aceptó con gusto visitarlos cuanto antes y se comprometió de corazón a hacerlo. Sin embargo, se sintió raro cuando Ginny lo besó. El aroma floral que desprendía su pelo le pareció excesivamente dulzón y el contacto con su cuerpo le resultó blando, fofo. Tuvo una inexplicable sensación de estar a kilómetros de ella.

Los guardaespaldas de Kingsley lo acompañaron hasta la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Cuando traspasó el umbral, se sintió a salvo. Estar recluido en aquella casa era toda una liberación.


	4. CAPITULO 4 El Pensadero

El Diario. Capítulo IV. El Pensadero.

La casa permanecía en calma. Los únicos sonidos que interrumpían su paz eran el tintineo de los pesados cacharros de la cocina y el frotar de Kreacher en sus intentos por hacer de aquellos espacios medio vacíos un lugar más habitable. El elfo había abierto las cortinas enmohecidas y una luz suave, envolvente y esponjosa se diseminaba por el salón, los dormitorios, y hasta en las escaleras, haciendo que las cabezas cortadas de los antiguos elfos domésticos parecieran levitar como sumidas en un sueño dulce y acogedor.

Cuando no estaba absorto en los cuidados de Snape, se sentaba en la cocina a leer El Profeta. Seguía con atención las noticias sobre los procesos judiciales a los mortífagos detenidos. Algunos ya estaban en Azkabán. Aún no se sabía nada de Lucius y Harry se preguntaba cómo utilizaría sus influencias esta vez. Tampoco tenía noticias del destino de Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, su pasatiempo favorito era ver a su madre en el Pensadero que le habían conseguido en el Ministerio. No se cansaba de repasar las memorias. Se regodeaba en la sensación de ternura que le producía ver a su madre tan niña, en maravillarse de su belleza adolescente. Se dejaba atrapar por un sentimiento de humillación cuando su padre y los merodeadores atacaban a Snape y su madre aparecía como una flecha a defenderlo. Se hundía en la miseria viéndolo gemir como un animal herido en despacho del director. Temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando su profesor de Pociones bramaba frustrado contra su sentencia de muerte.

Ahora se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, a su rostro dormido, a su respiración. A la rutina de atenderlo varias veces al día, contemplándolo y acariciándolo ya sin ningún pudor. Había soñado que esas manos le tocaban la cara, en un gesto de agradecimiento, lo estremecían pasándole los dedos por los labios. En el delirio de su inconsciencia, había sentido su aliento cálido sobre la piel, se había apretado febrilmente contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso.

No podía explicarse esas sensaciones extrañas y turbadoras que lo mortificaban. Era como si, en su interior, se estuviera tensando una cuerda que hasta entonces nunca había sido pulsada. Pero su única preocupación debía ser la total recuperación del paciente del que, con tanto empeño, se había hecho cargo. Madame Pomfrey le había expresado lo orgullosa que se sentía de él, de cómo había logrado que la última víctima de toda aquella locura, tuviera mejor aspecto, estuviera cada vez más cerca de recuperar los sentidos y hasta hubiera cogido algo de peso gracias a las pociones revitalizantes.

Cuando se apareció en La Madriguera, se encontró inmerso en una pesada atmósfera de tristeza contenida. La cocina, que recordaba frenética de actividad, con los dos gemelos incordiando constantemente a su madre, ante la mirada complaciente y divertida de los demás, estaba más silenciosa que nunca. En todos los rincones se sentía la opresiva ausencia de Fred. La señora Weasley tenía diez años más, parecía un fantasma de ojos amoratados y arrugas marcadas y profundas. Toda la familia estaba pendiente de George. Ron y Hermione, acomodados en el sofá, se hacían continuas carantoñas y arrumacos y notó una sensación de ardor en el estómago.

- ¿Qué te pasa tío, estás como ido?- le espetó Ron

- Estoy cansado. No consigo dormir bien.

Hermione volvió a la carga con su ceño fruncido de preocupación. Tuvo que desviar la mirada:

"¿Tienes pesadillas, Harry?"

"Sí, a veces".- se volvió hacia ella y sonrió, tratando de quitar importancia al asunto.

Hermione le cogió las manos, sin decir nada, y Harry sintió como si una brisa cálida hubiera entrado en aquella cocina secreto permanecía oculto, como una serpiente que tuviera enroscada en la boca del estómago. Ginny, tan pálida y ojerosa como los demás, se sentó a su lado. Su suave presencia le trajo a la mente recuerdos borrosos de sus paseos por el lago, unos recuerdos que pertenecían a otro.

"Harry, tenemos que hablar" – le susurró.

Entonces, fue un aire frío el que puso todo su cuerpo en tensión. Sin apartar la vista de sus zapatillas, a las que, de repente, encontró fascinantes, respondió:

"Ahora no, Ginny. Necesito tiempo, tengo que ordenar mis ideas".-

Oyó cómo la chica resoplaba, casi sollozando. Cuando Harry levantó la cabeza, ella se había puesto de pie y lo fulminó con una expresión adusta en la cara que le recordó de manera inmediata a la señora Weasley. La vio apresurarse a ayudar a su madre con los platos.

Ron también lo miró fijamente, pero para su gran alivio, su rostro no mostraba reproche alguno, sino más bien, curiosidad o sorpresa. Hermione lo agarró por el brazo, como si quisiera despertarlo:

"¿Sabes que Neville le manda cartas de amor a Ginny?"

"¿En serio?"- dijo- Aquella noticia no le produjo ni frío ni calor.

"Totalmente en serio. – saltó Ron - Se le ha subido a la cabeza lo de matar a la serpiente de Voldemort. Está insoportable."

¿Has visto sus declaraciones en el Profeta?- preguntó Hermione.

"Sí. Y me parece fantástico que haya ganado confianza en sí mismo" – Y, antes de darse cuenta de cómo podían ser interpretadas sus palabras, añadió– "Me alegro por él".

De vuelta a la vieja y angulosa guarida de la Orden, subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación de Snape. Aunque Kreacher había probado de sobra que se podía confiar en él y dejarlo solo con el paciente, había tareas que quería hacer él personalmente.

Preparó todo lo que necesitaba para cambiar el vendaje y retiró con mucho cuidado el apósito del cuello desgarrado. Limpió la herida con la poción desinfectante y comenzó a extender con delicadeza el ungüento.

De pronto, unos ojos oscuros, duros y fríos como el cristal lo dejaron paralizado. Snape se había despertado y lo miraba fijamente, desde lo más recóndito de aquellos túneles infinitos.

Harry se apartó de la cama como si lo hubiera atravesado una descarga eléctrica. Snape respiraba con agitación. El hombre intentó a duras penas incorporarse en la cama, pero sólo pudo elevarse un poco sobre la almohada. Miró a su alrededor. Sus severas facciones reflejaban una expresión angustiosa de confusión y desconcierto. Se echó la mano a la garganta, donde latía la herida:

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"- dijo, con voz ronca y áspera. Y atravesando a Harry con la mirada, añadió jadeante – "Tú…¡Potter! ¡Estás vivo!"

Snape alargó el brazo hacia donde estaba Harry, como pidiendo que se acercara. Harry se había quedado pegado al suelo, con la botellita de ungüento apretada en la mano. Tardó unos segundos en encontrarse la voz. Por un momento, le pareció que estaba de nuevo en la Casa de los Gritos:

Voldemort está muerto, Snape. ¡Está muerto!.

El hombre se removió en la cama, intentando sentarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Miraba a Harry con avidez, como si no acabara de creer lo que estaba viendo:

¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?- gritó fuera de sí.

Aquel aullido hizo que a Harry le volviera a circular la sangre. Soltó de golpe la botellita de ungüento y salió escopetado hacia su habitación. Con el corazón en un puño, sacó el pensadero de su escondite y, de vuelta al lugar de la tormenta, sirviéndose de una de las mesillas, lo puso delante de Snape, como quien coloca una ofrenda. Ante la atónita mirada de su profesor, que luchaba por mantenerse erguido en la cama, se sacó con la varita los hilos pegajosos y plateados que relataban de modo palpitante sus más terribles experiencias. Esta vez, sin embargo, añadió el paseo noctámbulo que le había permitido encontrar a su antiguo enemigo con un hilo de vida.

Snape, que había recuperado la compostura, arrastró un cuerpo que parecía pesar una tonelada hasta el borde de la cama y, sin mediar palabra, hundió su rostro en el remolino de sombras acuáticas.

Harry permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de otra cosa que no fuera escuchar su propia respiración.

Cuando Snape sacó su cabeza de la vieja vasija, le lanzó una mirada llena de odio que lo dejó como petrificado:

"Así que has sido tú. ¡TÚ! ¡El que no me ha dejado morir en paz! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido, Potter? – el hombre sujetaba aún los bordes del pensadero, con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos – "¡¿Con qué derecho…? ".

Harry sintió que cientos de diminutas agujas punzantes y afiladas se habían clavado en todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel.

"Yo, yo…-balbuceó, incapaz de encontrar una idea coherente en medio de la vorágine en la que bullía su mente – no creí… no pensé…"

"¡Tú no piensas! ¡imbécil! ¡subnormal!". Snape le gritaba con su voz rota y áspera, lleno de rabia, respirando atropelladamente, abrasándolo con los ojos.

Como si saliera de un enorme agujero que se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies, Harry se aferró a lo único que tenía sentido:

"Pero… ¡¿Cómo iba a dejarlo morir, Snape? ¿Sabe cuánta gente ha muerto? ¿Cuánta está herida? ¡¿Cómo iba a dejarlo allí, después de todo lo que usted hizo?.

El hombre se recostó en la cama, resollando. Una sombra maligna le cruzó el rostro:

"Ahh… claro. La admirada caballerosidad de los Gryffindor, ¿Verdad, Potter?. ¿Crees que estás en deuda conmigo?. No, Potter. Te equivocas. Nada de lo que hice fue por ti. No me debes nada."- dijo, masticando las palabras con aquella voz rasposa que parecía salir de una tubería oxidada

""¡Ya lo sé! – rugió Harry, apretando los puños mientras las uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano – Sé que todo lo hizo por ella. ¡Pero es una cuestión de justicia, Snape!"

"¿Justicia? ¿Acaso crees que es eso lo que me espera?. Cómo puedes ser tan inocente, muchacho.- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí"

¡"Eso no es cierto!. He hablado con Kingsley. Le han nombrado Ministro. Lo rehabilitarán, reconocerán todo lo que ha hecho, sabrán que seguía las órdenes de Dumbledore".

Snape se sacudió la cabeza, como si espantara una mosca molesta. Lo contempló con una mirada inescrutable:

"Entiendo, Potter. He pasado a ser tu nuevo … ¿desafío?"- dijo con maligna ironía, levantando una ceja – "No te conformas con todo lo que has logrado, ahora te has propuesto rehabilitar a un hombre desahuciado y prácticamente muerto. Siempre tan arrogante como tu padre".

Harry percibió cómo un chorro de agua fría le recorría el cuerpo, helándole los huesos:

"¡Escúcheme! Mi madre no habría querido que lo dejara morir allí y menos de esa manera, después de todo lo que usted ha hecho por ella. Ella estaría orgullosa de usted. ¡Míreme!. Usted es el que ha conseguido lo que ella quería, que yo sobreviviera – explotó Harry, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Snape se quedó mudo. Por un momento, pareció pasar por sus facciones una sombra de duda. Pero en lugar de replicar, se dejó caer en la cama, como un fardo, sujetándose el cuello con una mano. Unas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

"Quiero…Quiero salir de aquí"- musitó débilmente.

No puede – escupió Harry- Nadie sabe que ha sobrevivido, profesor. Todos creen que está muerto- dijo con vengativa satisfacción - Acordé con Kingsley mantenerlo en secreto. Aparte de nosotros, sólo lo saben Pomfrey y McGonagall.

Snape no respondió. Había cerrado los ojos y su respiración era profunda. Harry se dio cuenta de que el veneno había hecho resurgir la fiebre. Salió del dormitorio con la vista nublada. Sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Tropezó con Kreacher, que sujetaba una bandeja con cara de radiante felicidad. Tuvo que contenerse para no tirarlo por las escaleras de un manotazo:

"Vete de aquí. No está para comidas"- le soltó con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Sirius, no pudo contener las lágrimas. La emprendió a puñetazos con los estandartes, las fotos, la lámpara, los libros…Dio una fuerte patada al escritorio y el cajón se abrió de golpe, con tal fuerza, que un pequeño libro saltó de su interior y fue a parar a sus pies.


	5. Capitulo 5 El Diario

Capítulo V. El Diario.

Harry se tumbó en el suelo, tratando de que el corazón dejara de golpearle las costillas. Su mano tropezó con el pequeño libro. Era como un cuaderno con tapas de piel envejecida. Se animó pensando que era una reliquia de su padrino, pero se desinfló al comprobar que estaba en blanco, sin nada escrito. Recordó el diario de Ryddle y siguiendo un impulso, se sentó en el escritorio, cogió una de las plumas y comenzó a escribir:

_"Estimado profesor: _

_Tal vez usted prefiera estar muerto, pero no sabe cuánto me alegra que haya sobrevivido. Dice que no le debo nada; pero yo no lo creo así, le debo mucho, estoy vivo gracias a usted. Ya vio que mi madre volvió a salvarme la vida, pero eso no hubiera sido posible si usted no hubiera rogado por ella. La noche en que Voldemort me lanzó la maldición mortal, ella tuvo la posibilidad de vivir, pero eligió morir protegiéndome y eso me salvó. Sospecho que usted también me odia por eso. Pero si no hubiera intercedido por ella, yo no estaría aquí. _

_La profecía, que usted sólo escuchó a medias, decía que yo tenía un poder que el señor tenebroso no conocía. Dumbledore me explicó que ese poder era el amor. Ahora sé que ese amor era el amor de mi madre, pero también el amor que usted sentía por ella y el amor que yo siento hacia mis amigos, el motivo por el que me entregué cuando me mostró lo que tenía que hacer. Ese amor que tanto eché de menos cuando era pequeño, cuando soñaba despierto que mi madre venía a rescatarme de la alacena bajo la escalera y que nadie me iba a castigar más por esas cosas raras que me pasaban._

_Antes lo odiaba. Ni se imagina cuánto, llegué a odiarlo más que al mismo Voldemort. Pero ahora no puedo. Creo entender por qué se empeñó siempre en tratarme mal, por qué me humilló tanto desde el primer día de clase, cuando yo ni siquiera lo conocía y no tenía la menor idea de lo que me esperaba. Quiero que sepa que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que reconozcan lo que hizo. Espero de corazón que deje de pensar en la muerte. Un Slytherin no piensa en eso, piensa en sacar partido de la situación ¿no?. Sin su ayuda, yo no habría sido capaz de vencer a Voldemort." _

Aquel ejercicio absurdo logró calmarlo y se quedó dormido en cuanto se metió en la cama.

Al día siguiente, tardó tiempo en reunir todas las fuerzas necesarias para entrar en la habitación de Snape. Era como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera el paso.

Para su gran alivio, el hombre estaba dormido. Tenía unos cercos azulados debajo de los ojos, la respiración entrecortada y caliente, la frente brillante y húmeda. La habitación estaba desordenada, las sábanas revueltas, y Harry notó que el pensadero no estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado. Con manos temblorosas, volvió a vendar la enorme llaga que, poco a poco, se iba cerrando. Vio, horrorizado, cómo el cuerpo grande y fuerte se estremecía cuando le pasó el hechizo limpiador.

- "Tú….- dijo Snape, desfallecido, con una voz rota que parecía salir de un sueño – tú….te sacrificaste…" – La frente y la garganta le ardían – "La sangre…la hemorragia…. Dejó de fluir… Tú…. como ella…"- En sus ojos ya no estaba el acero que lo había traspasado el día anterior, la profundidad de aquella mirada negra y fría estaba en calma. De repente, algo se agitó en aquella oscuridad penetrante y Snape se removió en la cama:

- "Les contaste … a todos…mi…"- respiraba con dificultad – "lo que yo…no quería…."- Cerró los ojos, como agotado. Harry, en medio de su turbación, sólo acertó a susurrar:

- "Lo siento. Creí que estaba muerto".

Snape ya no se movió. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar rítmicamente. Harry le dio como pudo la poción contra el veneno y salió del dormitorio arrastrando los pies.

Pasó el resto del día con los nervios a flor de piel. Ansiaba y temía, al mismo tiempo, que Kingsley le pidiera las memorias. El pensadero proyector había mostrado con todo lujo de detalles muchas de las cosas que él se empecinaba en dejar claras; pero aún así, el Ministro confirmó que, para una declaración pública que exonerara a Snape de la muerte de Dumbledore, y más aún, si Harry insistía en que le concedieran una Orden de Merlín "póstuma", había que celebrar un juicio especial. Las terribles palabras de Snape resonaban en su cabeza. La lechuza llegó cuando ya estaba harto de las fotos y de los elogios que le dedicaban en El Profeta.

A última hora, McGonagall y Pomfrey se pasaron por Grimmauld Place. Estuvieron con Snape casi dos horas. Harry se dedicó a dar vueltas por el salón, preguntándose constantemente de qué estarían hablando y maldiciéndolas por lo bajo. Las dos salieron muy animadas y Poppy le comentó lo mucho que había mejorado el paciente. Harry se lo agradeció sinceramente.

Cuando fue a darle la poción contra el veneno, se lo encontró sentado en la cama, perfectamente despejado, con la mirada tan afilada como siempre. Con una voz mucho más clara, le soltó:

- ¿Hay algún ejemplar de El Profeta en esta maldita casa?.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor, profesor?- preguntó Harry.

El hombre no respondió, se lo quedó mirando como si fuera uno de esos gusarajos que empleaba para las pociones. Entonces, apareció Kreacher haciéndole a a Snape una profunda reverencia, de ésas que constantemente dedicaba a Harry. Dejó en la mesilla un plato de humeante sopa. Su rico olor se esparció por la habitación.

- Gracias, Kreacher- dijo Snape, con una familiaridad que dejó pasmado a Harry. El elfo hizo una reverencia aún más exagerada y los dejó solos. Harry miró al plato y a Snape, conteniendo la respiración. Cuando el hombre empezó a comer, notó cómo se le disolvía el nudo del estómago. Tras unas cucharadas, Snape reparó de nuevo en él:

- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No te he dicho que me traigas el periódico? ¿A qué esperas?.- chilló de mal humor.

Harry bajó a toda prisa a la cocina, sintiéndose otra vez un alumno de doce años. Cuando regresó a la habitación, el plato estaba vacío.

- "Tiene que tomarse la poción revitalizante, profesor"- dijo, mostrándole la ampolla que todavía llevaba en la mano.

- ¡Déjala ahí! – exclamó Snape. Al ver que Harry dudaba, gritó aún mas fuerte - ¿Estás sordo, chico?- y dirigiéndole una intensa mirada de desprecio, añadió- Ya no soy tu profesor. ¡Fuera de mi vista, Potter!.

Harry salió dando un portazo. Snape ya no quería morir, pero aquello iba a ser peor que vivir a la vez todos los castigos que había cumplido en las mazmorras.

Durante los días siguientes, Harry soportó con toda la paciencia posible las exigencias y los malos modos de Snape. Tal y como le había explicado Poppy, los intervalos de lucidez se hacían cada vez más duraderos y los episodios febriles eran más esporádicos y espaciados en el tiempo.

Le llevaba el periódico todos los días, lo ayudaba cada vez que Snape lo llamaba a gritos porque quería ir al baño, buscaba los libros que le pedía de la biblioteca que, como era de esperar, estaba llena de volúmenes dedicados a la magia oscura y le preguntaba por sus preferencias en las comidas, arriesgándose a una mala contestación. McGonagall se había tomado la molestia de traer sus ropas desde Hogwarts y Kreacher iba y venía del colegio cada vez que necesitaba nuevas pociones. A pesar de estar oficialmente muerto, toda la actividad de la casa giraba a su alrededor.

En un par de ocasiones, Harry había intentado explicarle que el Ministerio preparaba una absolución formal de su pasado como mortífago, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de escepticismo y una mueca de desdén, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Cuando entraba en aquella habitación no sabía a qué se iba enfrentar. Unas veces, Snape estaba tranquilo, inmerso en la lectura de algún libro y ni siquiera lo miraba mientras dejaba las pociones en la mesilla. Otras veces, sobre todo si insistía en ayudarlo para las curas del cuello, recibía toda clase de dardos envenenados sobre la insuperable fama del "salvador del mundo mágico" o preguntas maliciosas sobre las fiestas y celebraciones de las que hablaba El Profeta pero a las que Harry había declinado acudir.

Algunos días acababa extenuado, con los músculos de la espalda agarrotados y un horrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía como una marioneta que bailara al dictado de Snape: animado y contento si el hombre estaba tranquilo; deprimido y angustiado cuando su antiguo profesor descargaba toda su amargura contra él. Lo único que lo ayudaba a liberarse de aquella opresión era escribir en el diario y volcar en él todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

_"Querido Profesor,_

_Es curioso, porque usted me odia porque me parezco a mi padre, pero mi tía me odiaba por ser el hijo de ella. No sé si de verdad me parezco a él, sólo sé que ahora me duele en el alma que me odie por cosas que pasaron cuando yo aún no había nacido. Es muy injusto, pero creo que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso ¿verdad?. Daría cualquier cosa por no recordarle a mi padre, o a mi madre, que me viera a mí, como soy, sólo Harry.¿Sabe que nunca nadie me habló de ella?. Ni Sirius, ni Lupin, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Me gustaría tanto que pudiéramos ser amigos. A pesar de todo, le admiro mucho, profesor; pero me temo que no me dará ninguna oportunidad. Tengo que conformarme con ayudarlo cuando me deja"._

Las extrañas sensaciones que había experimentado desde que compartía la casa con Snape, se reactivaron poderosamente en uno de los episodios febriles.

Había pasado toda la tarde sin que le diera órdenes a voces desde la cama y había supuesto que estaría leyendo y, seguramente, buscando nuevos argumentos para crucificarlo en cuanto se pusiera a tiro. Pero cuando subió a la habitación, descubrió que estaba empapado en sudor, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre la cama deshecha, la ropa abierta, la mirada perdida. Cuando se acercó, para colocar las sábanas y comprobar el vendaje, Snape se fijó en él y pareció contemplarlo desde un lugar lejano. Luego, levantó su brazo derecho y, torpemente, le tiró las gafas. Entonces, le acarició lentamente la cara, rodeando suavemente sus ojos con la yema de los dedos, como un ciego que tanteara en la oscuridad. Lo agarró de la ropa y le palpó el pecho, como comprobando que Harry era real. El muchacho sintió que su sangre subía y bajaba como por un tobogán y experimentó un sofoco tan fuerte que se extrañó de no ser él el que sudara a chorros.

Esa noche, rememoró en su cama solitaria las imágenes borrosas de sus sueños y algunas de las nítidas fantasías con las que se había relajado en los días más difíciles. Esos momentos en los que vencía al vértigo y se atrevía a caer en un ardiente abismo. En los que sucumbía a aquellos oscuros y turbios apetitos que no acababa de entender:

_"Al principio, pensé que tenía esos sueños porque estaba obsesionado con que se curara. Pero ahora, no sé qué pensar. Creo que nunca he deseado a otro hombre. No sé si había algo de eso en aquello tan fuerte que sentí por Sirius cuando lo conocí, pero entonces sólo tenía 13 años. Ahora es distinto, sé lo que es y estoy hecho un lío._

_A veces pienso que lo que debería hacer es llamar a Ginny y acostarme con ella. Pero ella está furiosa conmigo porque no la hago caso. Ayer mismo, me mandó un vociferador. Lo cierto es que ya le he hecho bastante daño y no tengo ganas de vez me esté pasando porque aún soy virgen. Estoy seguro de que si usted lo supiera, se pasaría un buen rato burlándose de mí. ¿Cómo es posible que el famoso Harry Potter, el elegido, el salvador, no se haya acostado ya con todas las brujas jóvenes de Inglaterra?, eso diría._

_Pero no quiero ni pensar qué haría si supiera que, a veces, me masturbo pensando en usted. Cierro los ojos y veo que me abraza y que me besa. Me desnudo pensando que es usted quien me quita la ropa y siento sus dientes en mi cuello, donde más me gusta. Me acaricio los pezones, los mojo con saliva y me parece sentir que es esa boca suya, que me tiene loco, la que los chupa y retuerce.Últimamente, me gusta fantasear que me meto en su cama y que nos abrazamos desnudos, envueltos en sudor, y que siento su erección apretada contra la mía. Y mientras me toco la polla, imagino que son sus manos, tan elegantes y fuertes, las que me aprietan y me exprimen hasta que ya no puedo más._

_Es una locura, lo sé, pero una locura que me hace disfrutar inmensamente. Luego me avergüenzo y me entra pánico de que pueda sospechar algo, porque esos días no soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara"._


	6. Capitulo 6 Sortilegios Weasley

En las semanas siguientes, diversos acontecimientos se sucedieron a la vez. Snape empezó a dar paseos fuera de la cama. Seguía pálido, insoportable, débil pero irascible. Pasaba ya casi todo el día consciente y utilizaba sus todavía escasas energías en abrumar a Harry y a Kreacher con órdenes frecuentes y a voz en grito:¡Potter, quiero ir a la biblioteca, sube aquí inmediatamente! - ¡Kreacher, tráeme la poción! ¡No quiero esta bazofia, prepárame algo caliente! ¡Potter, deja de hacer ruido de una vez! ¡Quiero descansar!".

Harry ya no sabía qué hacer para complacerlo. Había llegado a tal punto que se pasaba horas metido en la habitación para no molestar al hombre con su sola presencia. Kreacher parecía tener la piel con más colgajos que nunca pero eran asombrosos el mimo y la dedicación con que lo soportaba todo. Harry había tenido la feliz idea de decirle al elfo que obedeciera a Snape como si fuera su amo y se lo había tomado al pie de la letra.

Las visitas al Ministerio fueron mucho mejor de lo esperado. Lo metían en una sala más pequeña que aquella en la había hecho la primera declaración. Tenía las paredes y el suelo de piedra oscura y Harry se helaba de frío. En cambio, agradecía que el aforo fuera mucho menor y tenía la impresión de que sólo estaban en ella los más altos cargos del Ministerio, con Kingsley y otros magos y brujas de la antigua Orden del Fénix a la cabeza. Notó que todos confiaban en él y, tras una primera sesión especialmente tensa, en la que se quedaron con una copia mágica de las memorias, todo resultó fácil.

Para gran sorpresa de Harry, aparecieron otras pruebas favorables, como el interrogatorio que McGonagall había hecho al retrato de Dumbledore. Y con todos los testimonios, el juicio fue un éxito total: Snape recibiría la Orden de Merlín por los servicios prestados.

Cuando regresó, exultante, a Grimmauld Place, Snape estaba en la cocina, como si no pasara nada, tomándose con toda la calma del mundo una taza de té. Kreacher se desvivía por ofrecerle un pastel de melaza recién hecho. El Profeta estaba encima de la mesa, con fotos de algunas de las sesiones del juicio. Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

-" ¿Cómo ha bajado por las escaleras?" – le preguntó.

- "Tratándose de ti no me extraña esa pregunta, Potter"- contestó Snape, y mostrándole la varita y un bastón con cabeza de serpiente en la empuñadura, añadió – "Soy mago, ¿lo recuerdas?". Tomó otro sorbo y siguió hojeando el periódico.

Harry pensó en echar a correr a su habitación, pero tenía que averiguar hasta dónde llegaban las noticias, así que aceptó el té y el pastel que le ofreció Kreacher. Durante un rato, en el que sólo se oyó el crujido del papel al pasar página, tuvo que esforzarse en sujetar bien la taza para no delatar sus nervios. De pronto, Snape le lanzó una mirada que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca:

- "Quiero que me devuelvas mis memorias, Potter". Dijo, arrastrando las sílabas como una serpiente de cascabel.

- "De eso he intentado hablar con usted hace unos días, si me hubiera escuchado sabría dónde están"- respondió indignado y, antes de pararse a pensar, continuó – "Hay.. algo que quería preguntarle, yo …"- Pero el hombre lo interrumpió con impaciencia:

- "No voy a hablar de tu madre, Potter. Ya te conté lo necesario. El resto es privado, aunque tú no hayas tenido ningún pudor en convertir en públicos mis asuntos". Dijo secamente.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero se había quedado tan chafado que volvió a cerrarla, sin saber qué decir, esperando a que Snape estallara en cualquier momento. Entonces, el hombre lo pilló por sorpresa:

- "Yo tengo curiosidad por saber qué tal te fue con Petunia" – dijo, mirándolo con intensidad, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

A Harry le pareció que se le abría una antigua herida y sin ser consciente del por qué, soltó a borbotones:

- "Mis tíos me odiaban. Odiaban la magia, sobre todo tío Vernon. No había día que no me restregaran con rencor que habían tenido que hacerse cargo de mí. Y mi tía me lo hacía pagar haciéndome trabajar en la casa más que un elfo doméstico. Durante muchos años, me tocó dormir en la alacena del pasillo, debajo de la escalera, hasta que crecí tanto que me tuvieron que meter en uno de los dormitorios. Cuando se enfadaban conmigo, me encerraban y me dejaban sin comer. Mi tío tenía muy mal genio…".- se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando, los recuerdos lo habían asaltado con violencia.

Snape, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, se inclinó hacia adelante, como si quisiera escuchar mejor:

- "¿Te pegaba?"- dijo el hombre y a Harry lo sorprendió el tono de interés.

- "A veces…"

El hombre lo miró con una expresión indescifrable. Parecía un entomólogo analizando detenidamente a un insecto que tuviera atravesado con una aguja. Harry trató de calmarse y atacó su pedazo de pastel para regocijo de Kreacher que no les quitaba ojo. Se atragantó cuando Snape, que había vuelto su atención al periódico, murmuró:

- "Sigo sin entender por qué no estás por ahí, paseando tu fama y tus méritos, de fiesta en fiesta".

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la palabra méritos que, por un instante, brilló en su mente como una estrella en la oscuridad, pero la enésima referencia a su fama hizo que la sangre le ardiera en las venas y explotó:

- "¡Puede que ahora tenga motivos para ser famoso, Snape, pero nunca me interesó la fama! ¿Cree que me gustaba cuando iba al colegio? ¿Cree que a alguien le puede gustar ser famoso porque un loco ha matado a su familia y no ha conseguido matarlo a él?¿O porque ese loco sigue intentándolo?. Usted no tiene ni idea de la cantidad de veces que me hubiera cambiado por cualquiera, ¿Sabe?. ¿Y ahora?. No puedo dar un paso sin que la gente me acose constantemente. No sabe la suerte que tiene de …"- Harry se dio cuenta de que había traspasado una peligrosa línea.

Snape lo miraba de hito en hito, de una manera parecida a aquella con la que Dumbledore lo veía como por rayos X. Harry se había levantado de la silla, la barbilla le temblaba y tenía los puños apretados. Volvió a sentarse, tratando de recuperar el aliento y preparándose para lo peor.

Pero su antiguo profesor se limitó a dar un sorbo a su taza de té, como si aquello no fuera con él, y se concentró en la foto de Hestia Jones, que exponía de carrerilla la relación de mortífagos que ya estaban en Azkabán.

No se dijeron una sola palabra más, pero cuando Harry salió de allí notó cómo los ojos de Snape se le clavaban en la nuca. Subió a su habitación preguntándose cómo era posible que el hombre no hubiera aprovechado aquella magnífica oportunidad para atacarlo y desconcertado por ese repentino interés en su tía.

Al día siguiente, quedó con Ron y Hermione. Ahora agradecía las pocas ocasiones en que estaba con ellos. Pero tampoco se lo ponían fácil. A la mínima ocasión, deslizaban preguntas incómodas sobre Ginny, sobre sus citas en el Ministerio y, de vez en cuando, sobre su negativa recalcitrante a acudir a las dichosas fiestas o sus evasivas respuestas en lo que se refería a La madriguera y, en general, a todo aquello que fuera abandonar Grimmauld Place.

Lo que peor llevaba eran las miradas de Hermione, a la que sorprendía observándolo como bajo una lupa. Pero le compensaban con su cariño y lo reconfortaba enterarse de que todos estaban bien, de que poco a poco recuperaban su vida normal y de que Ted hacía grandes progresos con su abuela. Incluso, cuando tenía la enorme suerte de encontrar la heladería de Florean Fortescue casi vacía y se podía tomar un helado sin miedo a que los admiradores lo asaltaran, no le molestaba tanto que se pasaran la tarde cogidos de la mano y mirándose a los ojos con aquella cara bobalicona de tortolitos. En el Callejón Diagon tuvo una idea que no tardó en poner en práctica.

Cuando fue allí, tuvo la precaución de llevarse la capa de invisibilidad y no quitársela hasta que estuvo ya dentro de Sortilegios Weasley. Respiró aliviado al ver que no había demasiada gente. Verity estaba muy ocupada en reponer las estanterías de encantamientos de "soñar despierto" y de pociones de amor. Estaba claro que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Antes de que alguien se percatara de su presencia, abordó a George, que lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry sintió que sus miembros entraban en calor y se animó a abordar el asunto. Unos minutos después, estaba en un rincón de la trastienda, rodeado de revistas pornográficas mágicas de todo tipo.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la que mostraba en la portada a una atractiva pareja heterosexual y se detuvo a contemplar muerto de curiosidad la foto en movimiento de una pareja de chicas. Pero se quedó de una pieza cuando comprobó que George no le había dado una, sino tres revistas llenas de hombres semidesnudos en poses cariñosas.

Miró deslumbrado las tres portadas, sin saber por cuál empezar. Se decidió por la que mostraba a un hombre de mediana edad, moreno, con el pelo muy corto y algunas canas en las sienes, que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de otro más joven y rubio, de aspecto delicado y con una sonrisa perfecta y radiante. Abrió la revista con avidez, con un hormigueo nervioso en los dedos. Las imágenes mágicas mostraban en el primer fotograma a los dos hombres besándose apasionadamente, mientras se quitaban la ropa el uno al otro con las manos crispadas por el deseo.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba cuando sus ojos hambrientos tropezaron con la escena en la que el joven, de rodillas, en una postura que parecía de adoración, chupaba ansiosamente la polla al mayor. Le pareció sentir las manos del hombre de pelo oscuro, que se mantenía de pie, arrogante, altivo, mientras animaba a su compañero a engullir entero su poderoso miembro viril, sujetándole la cabeza, agarrándolo por el pelo y moviendo su pelvis vigorosamente contra su boca.

Un salvaje latigazo de excitación lo sobrecogió cuando sus dedos sudorosos tocaron la página en la que, con claridad obscena, se veía cómo el hombre mayor penetraba al joven. Harry vio aquella verga entrar y salir enérgicamente y, repentinamente, fue como si la trastienda estuviera en llamas. Tuvo que quitarse la sudadera, asfixiado de calor.

En algún rincón de su mente, había sabido que eso era lo que hacían, pero aquella constatación gráfica, cruda y escabrosa, lo inflamó ardientemente. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo fluyó como un torrente desbocado hacia su entrepierna, obligándolo a desabrocharse el pantalón para no explotar. Acalorado y jadeando, como si acabara de atrapar una snitch, se apoyó en la pared. Incapaz de absorber más estímulos eróticos, cerró la revista y esperó a que le bajara aquel fuego que sentía en la piel para salir de su escondite. Aún a sabiendas de que era más que probable que no engañara a George, le compró la revista con la acaramelada parejita heterosexual y se largó a toda prisa para desaparecer en cuanto puso los pies en el Callejón Diagón.


	7. Capitulo 7 El Club

Capítulo 7. El Club.

Harry seguía escribiendo compulsivamente en el Diario. Volcar en él todo lo que le ocurría, todo lo que le inquietaba, era su mayor desahogo: sus desvelos en el Ministerio, su escapada al Callejón Diagon, las citas con sus amigos, sus subidas y bajadas de tensión según el humor de Snape. A veces, se detenía en pasar los dedos por lo escrito, para contemplar las letras g, escritas igual que las de su madre. Pero, en esta singular aventura emocional, estaba solo. En su fuero interno, sabía que podía confiar plenamente, como siempre, en Ron y Hermione; pero una vocecita en una esquina de su conciencia lo hacía sentirse avergonzado, confuso y, sobre todo, diferente.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que rescatara a Snape de las ruinas inmundas de la Casa de los Gritos. El veneno no había desparecido del todo y lo mantenía extraordinariamente cansado. Aún pasaba muchas horas durmiendo, como reponiéndose de un esfuerzo agotador y, ahora que ya deambulaba a sus anchas por la casa, bastón en mano, permanecía la mayor parte del día encerrado en la biblioteca.

Harry apenas lo veía. Parecía que el hombre lo evitaba. El torrente de órdenes, insultos y malicias había cesado bruscamente. Sin embargo, cuando coincidían en la cocina a la hora de las comidas, sentía aquella mirada insondable sobre él, haciendo que su piel se tensara bajo la ropa: cada vez que agachaba la cabeza para mirar su plato, o cuando le volvía la espalda para ayudar a Kreacher con el postre o cuando examinaba la despensa para ver qué había que comprar.

Harry esperaba que toda aquella calma se convirtiera en tempestad en cualquier momento y se levantaba temprano, cuando Kreacher aún se rebullía en su armario de la cocina, para interceptar la lechuza que traía El Profeta y adelantarse a las noticias. Pronto se sabría que al difunto Snape le habían dado la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase y, eso era lo preocupante, el escándalo que había causado en muchos miembros del Ministerio su apasionada defensa del antiguo profesor.

A pesar de los silencios y de las miradas insidiosas, Harry atesoraba los momentos en que estaba cerca del hombre. Empezaba a ver que, antes o después, Snape estaría completamente restablecido y se marcharía de allí. Una tarde, especialmente desapacible y lluviosa que inundó la casa con una luz gris y mortecina, dejó a Kreacher encendiendo la chimenea del salón y subió el té a la biblioteca.

Cuando entró, el hombre se sobresaltó, como si lo hubiera descubierto in fraganti en alguna actividad tenebrosa, y se apresuró a esconder lo que estaba leyendo. Inmediatamente, a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de los horcruxes. No sería extraño que en la anciana casa de los Black hubiera algún libro sobre ellos. Salvo por unas velas encantadas, que enfocaban un potente chorro de luz sobre el sobrio sillón en el que estaba Snape, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente a oscuras.

Tanteando, intentó llevar la bandeja, pero antes de que hubiera llegado al centro de la sala, Snape se había levantado y el chorro de luz se difundió por toda la estancia. Mientras el hombre apuntaba con la varita a un armario desvencijado, colocó el servicio y los dulces en la mesa. Antes de que saliera por la puerta, oyó:

- "Espera, Potter. Me gustaría que jugáramos una partida de ajedrez".

Se volvió y vio cómo Snape hacía levitar un tablero, con todas sus figuras volando detrás, hasta que todas las piezas se colocaron mágicamente sobre la mesa. El hombre hizo aparecer un sillón idéntico cerca del suyo y las velas se encogieron y envolvieron los asientos en un tenue resplandor. Harry, que había estado contemplando la escena sin moverse del sitio, se ganó un gesto de exasperación con la ceja levantada.

Siguiendo la estela del fru-frú de la capa del que fuera su profesor, acertó a sentarse, sin saber a qué atenerse.

-¿"Blancas o negras, Potter?".

- "Blancas". – Respondió. En los labios de Snape se dibujó una media sonrisa.

Empezaron a jugar y, al poco rato, quizás porque ya estaba perdiendo, Harry llenó la taza y, después de añadirle cuidadosamente un poco de leche y un terrón de azúcar, se la ofreció a Snape, quien, al tomarla, le rozó los dedos con la mano y los retuvo durante unos instantes. Harry se estremeció, electrocutado por aquel contacto, y notó cómo le subía el rubor a las mejillas. Cuando levantó la vista, el hombre lo traspasaba con la mirada, en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de calor que nunca había estado allí.

El caballo blanco del tablero se puso a relinchar y la reina, en jarras, bufaba hecha una furia.

-"Deberías mover, Potter. Es… tu turno"- susurró Snape cerca de su oído y su voz, que había vuelto a ser grave y aterciopelada, hizo vibrar cada partícula de su cuerpo.

A pesar de su empeño en no darle a Snape la satisfacción de ganarle tan fácilmente, no consiguió avanzar en la partida. La proximidad del hombre había agudizado todos sus sentidos y, cada vez que Snape se inclinaba sobre el tablero, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Llegó a percibir su olor, que recordaba al de las maderas nobles con una nota sutil a vainilla.

Harry tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando una de las rodillas de Snape, que se había estirado en su asiento, se quedó pegada a la parte interna de uno de sus muslos. Una ola de calor irrefrenable incrementó el ardor de sus mejillas, pero lo que le hizo derretirse, como si fuese de cera, fue ver cómo el hombre se pasaba los dedos por los labios, en un gesto de concentración. Cuando captó en aquellos ojos negros un fulgor claro y afilado como un diamante, Harry tembló como un pajarillo que estuviera a punto de ser atacado por un halcón. Antes de que su cuerpo lo traicionara aún más, se dio por vencido.

- "¿Te rindes tan pronto, Potter?- exclamó Snape con evidente agrado.

- "Es que… he dormido poco esta noche. No puedo concentrarme en el juego".

- "Ya me he dado cuenta de que… no estabas concentrado" – dijo, pronunciando las palabras lentamente, como deleitándose en ellas.

Harry se escabulló por la puerta y buscó refugio en su habitación. Esos fervientes deseos suyos eran de lo más humillante:

"_Querido Profesor,_

_Usted no se da cuenta de lo que me está haciendo ¿verdad?. Me está volviendo loco. Me siento morir de deseo cuando está cerca y por las noches me consumo en la cama imaginando que lo hago con usted. Sueño que me hace sentir tanto placer cómo el que se veía en la cara de aquel chico rubio mientras el otro lo follaba. Haría cualquier cosa porque me deseara. Le suplicaría. Me arrastraría a sus pies. Sería su esclavo. Ya no puedo seguir negándolo, me he enamorado de usted._

_ Pero no se preocupe, no voy a molestarlo. Sé muy bien que no tengo nada que hacer. Es absolutamente imposible que usted pueda sentirse atraído por mí. Y no sólo porque yo también sea un hombre. Es que si existiera la más remota posibilidad de que usted sintiera deseo por alguien de su mismo sexo, yo sería el último sobre la tierra al que quisiera tocar. Lo sé. Ya ve, usted siempre me reprochaba que rompiera las reglas. Bien caro lo pago ahora. En esto, tampoco soy como los demás. No sé qué sería de mí si siguiera insultándome y despreciándome como antes, porque le quiero, lo amo, lo adoro…_

En los días siguientes, mientras Snape rumiaba las penurias de su convalecencia en la biblioteca, Harry tomó una drástica decisión.

No le fue difícil encontrar referencias del Londres muggle, así que el sábado, a las nueve de la noche, estaba en la puerta del Elton´s Club. Cuando entró en el local, tuvo la impresión de que estaba en otro planeta. Un planeta en el que sólo había hombres, decenas de ellos, de todas las edades, de todos los colores y de aspectos de lo más variopinto. Se sintió cohibido ante lo que parecía una amenazante uniformidad masculina, como si se hubiera extinguido la otra mitad de la humanidad, pero se relajó en cuanto tomó conciencia de que allí nadie lo identificaría. Aún así, se aseguró de que el flequillo le tapara bien la cicatriz.

El Club estaba lleno. Se abrió paso lentamente entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra, donde tuvo la suerte de encontrar un hueco. Desde allí, tenía una espléndida vista de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La pista hervía de gente al ritmo de una música machacona y atronadora. Cómo no tenía ni idea de qué beber, pidió un whisky, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Al primer trago, una lengua de fuego le atravesó el esófago hasta convertirse en lava en el fondo de su estómago.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de la sala, distinguió un pequeño grupo de hombres vestidos como ejecutivos, que conversaban animadamente en un rincón. Junto a ellos, dos hombres maduros, que llevaban una extraña indumentaria de cuero, cadenas y látex, se metían mano descaradamente. Varios chicos, de aspecto aniñado, con el pelo de colores y la cara surcada de piercings, agitaban a saltos el centro de la pista. Un hombre mayor, medio calvo, con barriga y una espantosa chaqueta de cuadros, intentaba ligar con uno de ellos. Harry se quedó estupefacto al ver a un joven esbelto y de facciones angulosas, que llevaba zapatos de plataforma y una enorme peluca. En otro rincón, dos mulatos impresionantes, vestidos con camisetas y pantalones muy ceñidos, se devoraban mutuamente y frotaban uno contra otro sus cuerpos musculosos, como si lucharan por quedarse pegados hasta no dejar libre ni un centímetro de sobresaltó una voz aflautada que estaba muy cerca de él:

- "Mira, Michael, carne fresca".

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con dos tipos raros que lo observaban atentamente. El más alto y fuerte, que aparentaba unos treinta años, tenía el pelo rizado y un poblado bigote rubio. El otro era moreno, de piel tostada, jovencísimo y más bajo que Harry. Llevaba un enorme pendiente en la oreja izquierda y los ojos pintados.

- "¿Es la primera vez que vienes?"- le preguntó el más joven.

- "Sí".

- "¿Cómo te llamas?".

- "Ehh….Ron, Ronald" – mintió Harry.

- "Nosotros somos Michael" – El moreno señaló a su compañero –"... y Bob"- añadió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

- "Encantado".

- "¿Y dónde ha estado un bombón como tú antes de llegar aquí?" – preguntó el alto y Harry sintió una punzada de alarma, al ver cómo el hombre se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

- "Eh.. bueno, en otros sitios".

- "¿Y no sería en el colegio?, ja ja ja, ja"- soltó Bob. Harry, que no podía creer lo ridículo de la situación, entró al trapo:

- "¡Yo soy mayor de edad! ¿Y tú?"- le contestó irritado al joven moreno.

- "Oh, tranquilo – medió Michael – aquí nadie va a preguntar los años que tienes".¿"Y qué?, ¿Has venido a divertirte o sólo a mirar?".

- "Pues…"- pero antes de que Harry encontrara la respuesta más adecuada, el joven Bob, con un movimiento afectado de sus pestañas postizas, como para dar más énfasis, exclamó:

- "¡Aquí no nos gustan los mirones, Ronald!".

No le gustó nada el tono de esa frase, pero Michael, que no le quitaba a Harry la vista de encima, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo y, acercándose a Harry, comentó:

- "Vamos, Bob. Este chico entiende, no hay más que verlo".

Pero Bob no parecía fiarse. Harry estaba muy incómodo. Aquello era peor que lidiar con dos colacuernos húngaros.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que entiendo?", preguntó Harry sintiéndose como un idiota al que le están tomando el pelo.

- "¿Lo ves?" - Le dijo Bob a su amigo y Harry se quedó boquiabierto al ver que también llevaba las uñas pintadas – "¡Éste no sabe dónde está!. Me parece que te vas a quedar con las ganas". – Y soltó una risita burlona. Michael no se dio por enterado y siguió desnudando a Harry con la mirada:

- "Cielo…Lo único que ocurre es que eres demasiado bonito para un sitio tan sórdido como éste. Vente conmigo a bailar y hablamos".

Sintiéndose halagado por la declaración y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Harry se dejó llevar a la pista, entre curioso y escamado por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación. Michael aprovechó para cogerlo de la mano y atraerlo hacia él. A Harry se le aceleró el pulso peligrosamente.

- "Entender – le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño – quiere decir que eres homosexual – Y tú tienes cara de entender… muchísimo" - y con una malicia malsana como si fuera un duende de Gringotts sobando una valiosa joya - añadió: "¿Verdad?".

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre se abalanzó sobre él, lo agarró con fuerza de las nalgas e intentó besarlo en el cuello. Harry, ofuscado por una súbita sensación de repugnancia, se apartó de golpe, empujando al hombre hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Michael cayó de espaldas y quedó tendido con sus robustos miembros desparramados por el suelo.

Fue como si la pista de baile oscilara. Michael se incorporó y echó a Harry una mirada asesina. El tupido bigote rubio le temblaba y Harry tuvo una visión fugaz de tío Vernon en uno de sus ataques de ira. Todos los que habían estado bailando se habían quedado paralizados, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Notó que alguien le pasaba por detrás de la espalda y, antes de que le diera tiempo a darse la vuelta, oyó a Bob gritar:

- "¡Te lo dije! ¡No es más que un mirón!".

Entonces, como a cámara lenta, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él y los que estaban en la pista empezaron a rodearlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, llegó a distinguir el puño cerrado de Michael, al tiempo que se lo estampaba con una fuerza brutal en la nariz, que crujió como deshaciéndose entre los nudillos. La violencia del golpe hizo que se le clavaran los cristales de las gafas en las mejillas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Unos murmullos amenazadores le zumbaron en los oídos.

Conteniendo a duras penas la hemorragia nasal, con un dolor insoportable y tratando de ver con la gafas mojadas, se dirigió hacia la salida. La masa de formas altas y bajas, de sombras y colores, se abrió a su paso, al tiempo que lo insultaban: "vete a otra parte, mirón", "vete con tu mamá, niñato", "si no sabes lo que quieres, no vengas"…

El aire de la calle aplacó el escozor que sentía en la cara. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en aparecer en Grimmauld Place. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ser mago.

Ya en la casa, subió de puntillas por las escaleras, con el corazón latiéndole aún en las sienes. Al llegar al primer rellano, se quedó helado al ver una línea de luz blanca que parecía brotar de la puerta de su habitación en el tercer piso.

Intranquilo, sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y avanzó lentamente por los peldaños. Cuando estaba ya a la altura del foco, la potente luz se movió como un rayo contra él y lo cegó, quemándole sus ya irritados ojos:

- "¿DE DÓNDE VIENES A ESTAS HORAS?"- bramó Snape.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando como un conejo asustado al que un coche hubiera deslumbrado en medio de la carretera. No se explicaba qué hacía Snape levantado, como si aquello fuera Hogwarts y estuviera haciendo la ronda nocturna. Se sobrepuso como pudo a la impresión:

- "He salido a dar una vuelta. ¿Quiere apartar la varita, por favor? Me está dejando ciego. ¿Por qué no está en la cama?".

- "¿ A DAR UNA VUELTA?. ¿A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA?".

La luz cegadora seguía apuntándolo y Harry notó que los ojos se le volvían a inundar de lágrimas. El martilleo en sus sienes era ahora mucho más fuerte, como si un tambor resonara en su cabeza.

- "Yo…¿a qué viene esto, Snape?, me paso la mitad del tiempo fuera de esta casa. No es asunto suyo si yo…".

- ¿QUE NO ES ASUNTO MÍO? ¡Te vas, de noche, y sin decir nada!. Kreacher no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde habías ido. ¡Eres un insensato, Potter! ¿Es que no sabes que aún hay mortífagos libres que darían lo que fuera por tu cabeza?.

Harry se sintió pillado en falta, como si hubiera entrado en la casa con el coche volador del padre de Ron. Snape había bajado la varita. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Lo miraba de modo amenazante, con la cara contraída de rabia, enseñando los dientes, como un enorme murciélago a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Harry empezó a temblar de arriba abajo. Snape se fijó en su nariz rota:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Hueles a alcohol!¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?.- chilló.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, acercándose a la puerta de su dormitorio. La sola idea de que el hombre pudiera leerle la mente hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Poniéndose la mano en la nariz, le dijo:

- "Voy.. voy a curarme esto. Me voy a la cama. Es tarde".

Entró en la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y se apoyó en la puerta tratando de recuperar la respiración. Esa noche iba a tener mucho que escribir en el diario.


	8. Capitulo 8 El Pozo

**Capítulo 8. El Pozo.**

A pesar de la monumental bronca de la noche anterior, Harry no vio a Snape en toda la mañana. El hombre no salió de su habitación ni para desayunar; ni siquiera para encerrarse, como hacía habitualmente, en la biblioteca. Harry se angustió pensando en una recaída, pero no tuvo valor para verlo cara a cara.

Kreacher le informó de que había sido una falsa alarma. Snape volvió esa misma tarde a su querida biblioteca y los días siguientes, también. Sin embargo, empezó a hacer algunos cambios, como tomar el té en el salón o subir y bajar las escaleras de la casa, ya sin el bastón – que apareció en el armario de la cocina, entre los tesoros de Kreacher – como si quisiera fortalecer sus piernas. Cada día, tenía mejor aspecto, salvo por la horripilante cicatriz del cuello, y resultaba más evidente su obcecación en evitar a Harry, que sólo recibía miradas ceñudas y malévolas, como si no le hubiese perdonado su excursión nocturna. Cada vez era más consciente de que Snape se marcharía pronto de allí.

_Querido Profesor,_

_Sé que lo único que lo ha retenido aquí ha sido la imposibilidad física de marcharse y que, en cuanto se encuentre bien, se irá de esta casa y, seguramente, ya no lo veré más. Cuando pienso en eso, me entra una angustia horrible, que no me deja respirar. A veces, me meto en el baño y dejo un grifo abierto. Me aterra que pueda enterarse de que estoy llorando. No puede imaginarse el dolor que siento, peor que cien cruciatus juntos. Eso es un dolor físico, pero esto…esto es como si tuviera un parásito que me estuviera comiendo por dentro… _

Al final de la semana, se marchó a su cita con Hermione, impaciente por saber qué resultado había tenido su encargo. Habían quedado en Flourish y Botts. Harry adivinó, por la cara resplandeciente de su amiga, que su búsqueda había sido un éxito. Tras los saludos, la maraña de pelo, los abrazos y los besos, que lo animaron enormemente, reventó:

"¿La has conseguido, Hermione? ¿La tienes?".

Hermione sonrió radiante de felicidad. Harry se agitó empapado de gratitud y emoción. Con la complicidad del librero, se fueron a un lugar apartado, detrás de unas estanterías. La chica sacó de su bolsito mágico un paquete rectangular de buen tamaño:

"Me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarla, Harry. He tenido que emplear a fondo mis privilegios de heroína del mundo mágico ante el Ministerio, pero aquí está: una foto de tu madre de cuando solicitó entrar en el Departamento de Aurores."

Harry abrió, ansioso, el paquete y ante él apareció una imagen de su madre, con su precioso cabello rojo oscuro y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Era bellísima y su dulce mirada transmitía alegría de vivir. Contemplarla en aquella foto mágica, con su amplia y sincera sonrisa, fue como si le acariciaran el alma.

"Eres maravillosa, Hermione. No sé qué haría sin ti".- Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente. Luego, su rostro se ensombreció y reflejó la misma inquietud con la que lo había mirado en otras ocasiones, como examinándolo en un microscopio:

"Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo. Verás… Me tienes preocupada, Harry. Entiendo que quieras estar solo, de verdad; pero… pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado en Grimmauld Place. Los padres de Ron, Ginny, Neville…, todos nos preguntan por ti y no sabemos muy bien qué responder. Quiero decir… que no sé, no te pega pasar tanto tiempo solo. No es normal en ti. Y a Ron y a mí no sólo nos parece raro, es que tú no eres…"- Lo miró a los ojos y Harry percibió una mezcla de reproche y angustia en los suyos – "Nunca has sido…No sé cómo decirlo, ¿egoísta?".

Aquella palabra lo atravesó como un dardo y se le clavó directamente en el corazón, haciendo que rebosara de amargura. Y antes de que pudiera contenerse, le contó a Hermione cómo había encontrado a Snape en la Casa de los Gritos y su acuerdo con Kingsley para mantenerlo en secreto en Grimmauld Place. La chica escuchó el relato con los cinco sentidos, con sorpresa y admiración, pero también con el ceño fruncido. Cuando acabó de contarle el motivo de que pasara tanto tiempo en la casa de los Black, Hermione insistió en que aquello tenía que haber sido un asunto del Ministerio, al igual que el juicio. Pero cuando Harry defendió con vehemencia el haberse ocupado personalmente de la recuperación de su antiguo profesor, Hermione lo miró de una manera que hizo que se sobresaltara:

"Harry….¿Hay algo más?, ¿no?."

Harry, a quien le pareció que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, sólo acertó a decir:

"Sí".

Pero Hermione pareció entenderlo todo con esa escueta respuesta, porque no preguntó ni comentó nada más. Prometió guardar el secreto y, cuando se despidió de él, lo abrazó muy fuerte. Harry se sintió conmovido en lo más íntimo de su ser por aquella muestra, tan simple pero intensa, de respeto y entendimiento.

Cuando volvió a la casa, Kreacher lo estaba esperando. No dijo nada, pero parecía nervioso, se frotaba las manos y movía su cuerpo adelante y atrás. Instintivamente, Harry lo siguió a la cocina. Snape se tomaba apaciblemente su taza de té. Sobre la mesa había un paquete abierto y, junto a él, la medalla dorada que atestiguaba que Severus Snape había sido honrado con la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Harry se quedó paralizado. Al verlo, el hombre lo miró fijamente y Harry sintió escalofríos. Snape se puso en pie, sin apartar su mirada de acero, su rostro parecía una máscara. Recogió la medalla y, con una voz fría que parecía salir del fondo de un lago helado, dijo:

"Enhorabuena, Potter. Siempre consigues lo que quieres".

Harry tragó saliva. Era como si algo pesado y viscoso se hubiera alojado en su estómago. Arrastrando los pies, que se resistieron a obedecerlo, se acercó a la mesa. Dejó en ella la foto enmarcada que llevaba en las manos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara:

"Esto es para usted"

Snape, que estaba rígido como un carámbano, acabó de romper el envoltorio. Cuando Lily le sonrió desde su marco plateado, Harry vio la fugaz sombra de una intensa emoción en el rostro del hombre; pero éste recuperó tan rápidamente el control que no le fue posible descifrarla. Con una mirada glacial que le congeló hasta los huesos, Snape se volvió hacia él:

"Gracias"- y su voz sonó más profunda y lúgubre que nunca. A Harry le pareció ver un destello de dolor en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

Snape salió inmediatamente, dejándolo como a un náufrago que luchara solo en medio del temporal.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa seguía helada. Le bastó una mirada desoladora de Kreacher para saber que el destino inaplazable se había cumplido. Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, como un loco, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire a cada paso que daba. Entró despavorido en todas las habitaciones. Registró todos los rincones, dejándose llevar y traer por su cuerpo, con la mente en un punto fijo. Pero fue inútil. Snape se había marchado.

Harry paró su batida en la puerta de la habitación de Regulus, contemplando un espacio vacío, en blanco. Se sentía roto por dentro, como fulminado por un rayo. Sus pasos lo llevaron como un autómata a su cama, donde se desplomó, hundido.

Muerto de frío, se replegó sobre sí mismo entre las sábanas. Se había quedado como acorchado, anestesiado. Cerró los ojos e intentó alcanzar sus fantasías, aquel mundo ideal que había ido tejiendo en sus noches más tristes. Cuando rompía todo vínculo con la realidad y buscaba destellos de colores, falsos pero brillantes, que lo reconfortaran.

Como cuando imaginaba que Snape se acostumbraba a su compañía y aceptaba vivir con él y construía en Grimmauld Place un soberbio laboratorio digno de un Príncipe de las pociones. O como cuando soñaba que, por un azar del destino, el hombre lo deseaba y hacían el amor en esa misma cama y sus ojos negros se dilataban de placer.

Pero ahora, esos espejismos no le dieron calor. Todo era extraño, ajeno, absurdo. Estaba en el fondo de un agujero negro. Engullido por un golpe mortal que hubiera caído sobre él a plomo.


	9. Capitulo 9 Kreacher

**Capítulo 9. Kreacher.**

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado; quizás más de una semana, tal vez, dos. Lo único que quería era quedarse en su cama hecho un ovillo. Estaba extenuado y entumecido hasta la médula. Como una masa blanda y sin huesos, incapaz de moverse.

La casa era ahora como un enorme dementor: fría, oscura, amenazante; con sus cabezas de elfos cortadas, los picaportes de serpientes, los decadentes muebles, las alfombras raídas y descoloridas. Había hecho algún intento de salir de la habitación, pero le pareció un esfuerzo enorme, como si tuviera que mover una montaña.

Sólo en el cubículo de su cama, se sentía a salvo. En algún momento, había sentido remordimientos por la manera en la que había gritado a Kreacher para que no entrara allí y lo dejara en paz. Pero, aparte de eso, era incapaz de sentir nada. Llevaba días sin comer, pero ya no tenía estómago. Si intentaba pensar en algo agradable, recordando buenos momentos con la intención de animarse, tenía aquella sensación de estar viendo una película, como si entre él y todo lo demás, real o no, pasado o presente, hubiese un cristal que lo mantuviera aislado. Sólo quería dormir…

A pesar de las advertencias, Kreacher entraba sigilosamente en la habitación, como esperando que algo cambiara. Observaba unos instantes a su amo y, cuando se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba nada de él, se marchaba tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Pero esta vez, fue diferente.

"Amo Harry…."

"Kreacher, por favor, déjame. No quiero nada, vete".

"Pero, es que…."

Harry estaba muy cansado, lo agotaba el esfuerzo de hablar:

"Kreacher….te lo pido por favor…no insistas. No quiero comer nada, sólo quiero descansar".

Kreacher se acercó a la cama. Sus grandes ojos llorosos reflejaban temor:

"Amo Harry no debería estar así. Kreacher sabe. Kreacher ha visto cómo el amo Snape miraba al amo Harry".

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y se removió en la cama. Fastidiado por la insistencia del elfo; pero sin fuerzas para enfadarse con él, le replicó:

"Kreacher, no hay nada en esas miradas. El amo Snape siempre me ha mirado así."

"¡Pero Kreacher sabe!"- repitió el elfo entre sollozos.

Conmovido por la fidelidad del elfo y tratando de evitar una discusión que le hiciera estallar la cabeza, Harry cedió:

"¿Qué sabes, Kreacher?".

"El amo Snape, hace tiempo, cuando mi amo Regulus estaba vivo, venía aquí a veces con él". Eran amigos, muy amigos" – Kreacher paró para tomar aliento y susurró"- más que amigos…."

Harry sintió que, en algún lugar recóndito de su cuerpo, su corazón había vuelto a latir, pero temblaba, como asomándose a un precipicio…

"¿Estás seguro de que eran más que amigos, Kreacher?. Eso es imposible".- dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Kreacher no sabe con seguridad; pero cuando la familia estaba fuera se encerraban en la habitación" – y, con voz misteriosa, como si estuviera hablando de una terrible maldición, añadió – "Dormían en el mismo cuarto".

El corazón le palpitaba en las costillas, la cabeza le empezaba a doler, quería que aquello tuviera algún sentido. Pero aún así…

"Kreacher, no sé si Snape tuvo alguna relación con Regulus, pero no creo que esto tenga que ver conmigo. Nunca se ha interesado por mí, ni siquiera sabe quién soy" – Las palabras le dejaron un gusto amargo como la hiel en la boca.

Entonces, el elfo se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. De pronto, se paró en seco, como si hubiera encontrado lo que andaba buscando. Harry miró pasmado cómo el elfo cogía el diario de encima del escritorio y se lo ofrecía emocionado:

"El amo Harry tiene que escribir en su diario, tiene que escribir…"

"Kreacher… no quiero escribir nada, no tengo ganas. Basta, por favor, déjame…".

Pero el elfo puso el diario encima de la cama, miró a Harry con una atormentada expresión de aflicción y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por el hocico.

"Haga caso a Kreacher, amo Harry… por favor…"

Los lloros de Kreacher lo turbaron. Sintiendo tanta lástima por el elfo como la que sentía por sí mismo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo dejara solo, cogió el diario.

"El amo tiene que escribir lo que le dice Kreacher"- A Harry se le escapó un bufido de exasperación.

"Está bien…". Con gran esfuerzo, se incorporó en la cama, agarró la pluma que le ofreció Kreacher y esperó el dictado – "Díme lo que quieres que escriba".

"Querido profesor …"- Harry miró atónito a Kreacher, con un repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Una cosa era que supiera de la existencia del diario, pero otra muy distinta que hubiera tenido la osadía de leerlo. El elfo pareció darse cuenta porque lo miró con los ojos desorbitados de desesperación:

"¡Kreacher quiere ayudar al amo Harry!.¡Kreacher sabe!" – y empezó a darse golpes contra la mesilla.

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, Harry lo despegó del mueble, jadeando. Ya no podía más:

"Kreacher, me rindo. Escribiré lo que quieras. Pero prométeme que luego me dejarás dormir".

El elfo lo miró, mucho más animado, secándose las lágrimas:

"Querido profesor. Desde que usted se ha marchado, ya no salgo de mi dormitorio. No he probado bocado desde que usted se fue. No tengo interés por nada. No leo las cartas que me mandan mis amigos y no me gusta que Kreacher entre en la habitación. No tengo ganas de lavarme. No hago otra cosa que estar en la cama. Y cuando consigo dormir, me paso la noche llorando en sueños…"

Harry se quedó parado:

"¿Lloro dormido?".

Kreacher asintió con la cabeza y, como para cargarse de razón, añadió:

"Y se mueve mucho en la cama. Y dos veces se ha metido sonámbulo en la habitación del amo Regulus".

A Harry le tembló la pluma en la mano.

"¿Algo más?". Preguntó.

"Sí, lo más importante. Amo Harry tiene que escribir que cree que se está muriendo, pero que no le importa".

Harry intentó rechazar esa idea, disgustarse con Kreacher por semejante barbaridad, rebelarse ante algo tan terrible, pero un eco en un rincón de su mente, en el que no se atrevió a mirar, le dijo que había algo de cierto en las palabras del elfo. Escribió la fatídica frase y cerró el diario. Pero Kreacher había desaparecido.

Del profundo sueño el que había caído tras atender las insólitas demandas de Kreacher, lo despertaron unos alaridos espantosos que provenían del vestíbulo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a sentarse en la cama, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió como si la hubiesen reventado con una bomba.

Snape entró en la habitación, fuera de sí, sus ojos centelleaban de furia, tenía el pelo alborotado y las facciones endurecidas. Parecía echar espuma por la boca.

¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE ESA CAMA, ESTÚPIDO!. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente, muchacho?. ¿Así es como compensas a tu madre el sacrificio que hizo por ti? ¿Así pagas la muerte de Dumbledore?, ¿ASÍ ME AGRADECES TODO LO QUE HE LUCHADO PARA QUE SOBREVIVIERAS?.

El hombre se lanzó sobre la cama. Estaba muy alterado, jadeaba acaloradamente. Harry, conmocionado por aquella aparición repentina y violenta, se encogió contra el colchón. Una punzada de terror lo sobrecogió cuando Snape lo agarró de los brazos, con una fuerza descomunal, para sacarlo del lecho. Asustado, trató de desasirse de él, pero estaba muy débil. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y la emprendió a patadas contra el pecho del hombre, que lo soltó.

"¡Váyase! – gritó con el corazón roto en la garganta - ¡Váyase! ¡Déjeme solo!.

Snape lo miraba consternado. Por primera vez, Harry vio una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro. El hombre se pasó las manos por la cara y por el pelo, como si quisiera arrancárselo.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que harías una cosa así? – dijo, lamentándose.

Harry estaba agitado y confundido y entre todas las cosas que no entendía, una era la que más lo desconcertaba:

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha sabido que yo…?"- preguntó.

Snape, tras rebuscar entre sus ropas, sacó un cuaderno con tapas envejecidas y, abriéndolo casi por el final, leyó:

-"Querido profesor. ….Creo que me estoy muriendo, pero la verdad es que no me importa".

Harry se quedó casi sin respiración. Una corriente sofocante de vergüenza y estupor se expandió por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la raíz de sus cabellos. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

"Eso es … privado, es personal, es…..No tiene derecho …" – musitó.

"¿Que no tengo derecho?, ¿privado?"– dijo Snape con una familiar mueca de desdén – "No para mí" – Y abriendo el diario por otra de las páginas, siguió leyendo- "Querido profesor, usted no sabe lo que me está haciendo ¿verdad?, me está volviendo loco…Está dirigido a mí, así que puedo leerlo".

"¡Devuélvamelo! ¡Es personal! ¡Es mío!".

"No muchacho".– Dijo Snape, apretando el cuaderno contra su pecho como si fuera algo muy valioso – "Éste es mío. Es una copia mágica que hice del tuyo".

"¿Desde cuándo tiene esa copia, Snape? ¿Por qué?". - La perplejidad y el bochorno de Harry ya no le cabían en el cuerpo.

"En cuanto pude levantarme, lo registré todo otra vez" – y mirándolo con reproche, continuó- "Las noticias decían que me iban a hacer un juicio y tú andabas cabizbajo y mohíno por la casa, como un fantasma, sin mirarme a la cara. *Pensé que no me merecía la pena sobrevivir." – y con aire de triunfo, añadió - "No me fue difícil encontrarlo, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de cerrar con un hechizo el cajón del escritorio en el guardas una revista pornográfica."

Harry se sintió desnudo, expuesto. El hombre había tenido acceso a su intimidad casi desde el principio. Había leído todo lo que él había confiado a aquel cuaderno. Snape nunca había desaprovechado la menor ocasión para humillarlo, pero esto era demasiado. A punto de echarse a llorar de impotencia, le espetó:

"¿Lo ha encontrado divertido, profesor?".

En ese momento, Snape, que aún aferraba el diario, se sentó en la cama, a una distancia prudencial de donde Harry tiritaba hecho una madeja. Lo taladró con los ojos, como si quisiera llegar a lo más profundo de su ser:

"Al principio, confieso que sí. Me pareció perfecto para amenizar el tedio de verme obligado a estar en esta casa. Pero después… descubrí cosas sobre ti que nunca hubiera creído". – Se acercó un poco más a Harry y su voz se volvió más cálida, casi como una caricia – "No tenía ni idea de cómo era tu vida con Petunia. Y… "- hizo un gesto de desagrado – "tengo que reconocer que el viejo siempre tenía razón, pero yo no le quise escuchar. He estado profundamente equivocado contigo, Harry".

Harry sintió un espasmo al oír su nombre. Snape abrió el diario sobre su regazo y pasó sus dedos por las páginas, como con devoción. Y, con voz melosa y susurrante continuó:

"Me impresionó tu sacrificio, pero no conocía tu generosidad ni tu lealtad. Me…conmovió tu inocencia, después de todo lo que has pasado. No esperaba la extraordinaria facilidad con la que me has perdonado y mucho menos esa pasión tuya con la que has conseguido que el Ministerio me absuelva de todos mis crímenes".- Hizo una pausa que a Harry le pareció eterna y de manera solemne añadió – "Nadie ha estado nunca enamorado de mí"

Su mirada se hizo aún más profunda. Harry temblaba como una hoja. Una lágrima abrasadora le resbaló por la mejilla. Snape se acercó aún más y, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo, murmuró:

"No tenías que haberme hecho volver. Que tu madre me perdone".

El hombre recogió la lágrima de Harry entre sus dedos, acariciándole la mejilla e, inclinándose sobre él, lo besó suavemente en los ojos y en la boca. El cerebro de Harry tardó en procesar la información, pero dio un respingo en cuanto fue consciente de que Snape lo había besado en los labios. Cuando el hombre se apartó, su mirada debió de ser de total confusión, porque sonrió con ironía:

"¿Creíste que lo sabías todo de mí?- dijo levantando mucho su ceja izquierda- ¿Sólo porque te conté lo necesario para ganarme tu confianza? "Típico de ti. ¿Cómo era? – Snape volvió a sujetar con fuerza el diario – "Ah, sí. Es imposible que sienta deseos por mí, profesor" – En sus ojos apareció un salvaje y perverso destello –"Eres deliciosamente inocente, Harry. Soy bisexual"

Al oír aquello, Harry bajó de la nube en la que había estado desde el momento en que Snape lo había tocado.

"Pero usted… mi madre…"

La mención de Lily devolvió la severidad al rostro del profesor:

"Nunca dejé de amarla".- "Pero no pensarás que me mantuve célibe desde que salí del colegio. No tuve muchas oportunidades pero, al menos"…- La malicia volvió a brillar en sus ojos –" .. fueron variadas".

La mente de Harry se esforzaba en tratar de encajar las piezas:

"Kreacher me ha dicho que Regulus y usted tenían una relación".

Pobre Regulus. Era noble, pero demasiado idealista. Sí, él fue quien me enseñó ciertos placeres prohibidos. Y tú…"-siguió, abrasando a Harry con la mirada- "Esas inflamadas promesas tuyas" – *volvió a blandir el diario- "que llegaron a quemarme entre los dedos…"

Esta vez, Snape sujetó a Harry de la barbilla y lo besó apasionadamente. El chico sintió que todo el cuerpo se le incendiaba.

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué se marchó? " – preguntó Harry al que se le escapó en la voz el atroz dolor que tenía tan reciente.

La cara del hombre, que había recobrado la compostura, se ensombreció:

"No has pensado en las consecuencias, ¿verdad?. No, tú no has pensado en eso. Sigues siendo cabezota, impulsivo, imprudente. ¿Te has parado a pensar en qué dirán tus amigos? ¿Qué opinarán Arthur y Molly? ¿Qué creerá Kingsley?. Soy mucho mayor que tú, un ex mortífago, un ex espía, ¡un asesino!."

"Nada de eso me importa"- dijo Harry mansamente.

"Me he dado perfecta cuenta" – dijo Snape, echando una mirada crítica a Harry y a la cama – "No creí que tus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes"- El hombre suspiró, como aliviado – "Tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para salir de aquí, pero ahora…no voy a ser capaz"

Harry rodeó a Snape con sus brazos y ahora fue él quien besó al hombre con arrebatada pasión

Snape lo contempló largamente como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto nunca.

"Estás hecho un asco, Harry. Ven aquí"-

Lo ayudó a levantarse de la cama. En sus brazos, Harry sintió que un dulce calor resucitaba todo su cuerpo. El hombre lo condujo con cuidado hasta el cuarto de baño. Harry se *sentía ligero como una pluma y un poco mareado. Al llegar a la ducha, Snape le quitó lentamente el pijama y Harry sintió que flotaba.

Cuando el agua caliente lamió su cuello y su espalda, se estremeció y empezó a tambalearse, las piernas no lo sostenían. Snape lo agarró con sorprendente fuerza de la cintura y se puso a bañarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Harry cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquella maravillosa sensación de la que no quería despertar.

El hombre lo sacó de la bañera, manejándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Harry sintió un golpe de magia en la cara y la barba de tantos días aciagos desapareció por encanto. Otra ráfaga mágica más y notó un suave frescor de menta en la boca. Snape lo apretó entonces contra su cuerpo y lo besó con ansia. Una lengua incandescente y vigorosa se abrió paso entre sus labios y a Harry se le aflojaron las rodillas. La mente le ardía con el mismo fuego que la piel. Dejó que el hombre amasara su cuerpo, como moldeándolo con sus manos. Harry se quedó suspendido de aquellos labios que lo quemaban. Se apretujó contra el hombre, luchando por sentirlo entero.

Un ronroneo de placer le acarició los oídos, como un guante de terciopelo:

"Shhhhh….calma, Harry. Tenemos que esperar a que recuperes las fuerzas".

Con pereza, se *apartó del hombre y abrió los ojos. Snape tenía razón. El vértigo lo aturdía, pero su cuerpo debilitado no acababa de responder.

Kreacher había aprovechado el momento y limpiado la habitación. Ya ajustaría cuentas con él, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado en consumirse bajo la candente mirada de Snape y en asimilar con la poca resistencia que le quedaba lo que estaba pasando.


	10. Capitulo10 La Verdad

**Capítulo 10. La verdad.**

En pocos días, Harry se había recuperado por completo. No sólo por los cuidados y atenciones de Severus, no sólo por la cantidad y variedad de pociones ingeridas, sino, sobre todo, por la fuerza vital que vibraba en su interior, esa que ardía cada vez que el hombre le miraba a los ojos, que lo estremecía cada vez que se rozaban.

Esa tarde, Kreacher trajinaba afanosamente en la cocina, preparando la cena. Harry y Severus tomaban té en el salón. Severus estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá, sujetando la taza con una mano y masajeando la deforme cabellera de Harry con la otra. Éste reposaba satisfecho, sentado en el suelo, entre las piernas del hombre, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus rodillas. Tras un rato de íntimo y cómplice silencio, con el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea por todo sonido, la voz grave del hombre lo sobresaltó:

Hay algo que quiero contarte, Harry.

¿El qué?

No me resulta fácil hablar de esto, pero quiero sincerarme contigo.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. No sabía si lo que iba a escuchar era bueno o malo. Se acurrucó aún más entre las piernas del hombre, con el pulso acelerado.

Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts me decepcionó profundamente ver lo mucho que te parecías a tu padre. Eras una copia infantil de él.

Harry se agitó, incómodo, como si le hubieran pinchado. Snape hizo una pausa, suspirando, y continuó:

Y es cierto que, incluso antes de conocerte, ya estaba resentido contigo. Tienes razón. Lo confieso. No podía perdonarte que tu madre hubiese muerto por ti.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró cuando Severus le interrumpió:

Déjame seguir o no será capaz de continuar. – Se inclinó para depositar un beso casi imperceptible en su sien- Eras un crío, un mocoso insufrible. Y además, resultó que eras atrevido, imprudente, cabezota, arrogante…Y yo tenía que velar por ti.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre cara a cara:

- Lo sé, Severus, pero eso ha pasado ya, ahora las cosas son diferentes, yo….

- Harry. Escúchame. Es importante para mí explicarte algunas de las cosas que no te he dicho durante todos estos años y de las que nunca pensé que hablaría contigo. Como lo doloroso que me resultaba ver los ojos de tu madre. Los tuyos. Me mirabas y era como si me acusaras de su muerte. Tu sola presencia me enfrentaba a mis más horribles remordimientos. Fue como si mi enemistad con tu padre volviera a la vida. Y tenías un insoportable poder sobre mí: remover en mi interior lo más amargo de toda mi existencia, el tormento de haberla perdido para siempre y por mi culpa. Te odiaba por parecerte a él y por recordarme a ella.

Harry, inquieto, hizo el movimiento de ponerse de pie, pero Severus le hizo desistir colocándole suavemente las manos en los hombros.

- Harry.. .

Otro tierno beso fue a parar a su cabello y se armó de paciencia, dando de nuevo sorbos a su té.

Después de la muerte de tu madre, lo único que me mantenía con vida era la idea de salvarte. La idea de que su muerte no hubiese sido en vano. Reparar, de algún modo, todo el daño que yo le había hecho….- la grave y poderosa voz de Snape pareció quebrarse un momento- Y me lo pusiste muy difícil, Harry. Muy difícil...

Severus volvió a hundir sus dedos entre los cabellos de Harry que se relajó mansamente, dispuesto a escuchar toda la historia que había captado ya toda su atención.

- Pasó el tiempo, creciste y con ello mis preocupaciones. Lo peor fue cuando el Señor Oscuro volvió con todo su poder. Fui desesperadamente consciente de los terribles peligros que te acechaban, de su empeño en matarte a toda costa. Hubo momentos en los que llegué a pensar que todos mis sacrificios y mis desvelos serían en vano.

Y en medio de todo aquello… Sí. A medida que crecías dejabas de ser una réplica de tu padre, ibas siendo tú mismo. Y fue alarmante ver que en ti aparecían rasgos que me recordaban a ella. Y no sólo tus ojos.

Severus empezó a acariciar la cara de Harry, tanteándola con exquisita delicadeza. Harry tembló cuando los dedos del hombre rozaron sus labios.

- Tienes su misma boca. Eran también tu risa, los gestos de enfado, la manera de cruzarte de brazos o de coger la pluma. No podía perderte de vista y, sin embargo, estar contigo era una tortura. Luego, todo se complicó. Dumbledore me había enviado de nuevo con el Señor Oscuro como espía de la Orden, en Hogwarts había hijos de mortífagos que me vigilaban…Simplemente, no podía acercarme a ti. Tenía que mantener el muro de odio entre nosotros.

El chico sintió una punzada de anticipación en el estómago.

- Pero aún fue peor – Severus dejó escapar un suspiro como de cansancio - ¿Recuerdas las clases de oclumancia?. Luchabas como gato panza arriba para evitar que te leyera la mente. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te caíste de la silla, después de hacerme una quemadura con la varita. Se te cayeron las gafas. Y me impresionó lo atractivo que resultabas sin ellas. Aquél día pasó algo horrible. Sentí deseo por ti. Y eso me removió las entrañas. Jamás había deseado a un alumno, jamás había sentido algo tan… inapropiado.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Pensó en sentarse en el sofá, en abrazar al hombre, pero cambió de idea en cuanto éste, que no había dejado de acariciarle la cara y el pelo, volvió a besarlo en la cabeza:

- Aquél curso había empezado a sentir algo de respeto por ti, por tu valiente empeño en asumir los riesgos, incluso había empezado a prestar atención a los incesantes elogios que Albus te dedicaba y a esas insufribles comparaciones con el carácter de tu madre. Pero me cerré en banda, a la defensiva. Decidí seguir empeñado en lo mucho que me recordabas a tu padre, en alimentar mi enemistad manifiesta contigo. Ya no había marcha atrás y, además, era peligroso. Tenía cosas mucho más graves y urgentes en las que pensar.

Y, por si fuera poco, era absurdo, inútil. Para mí, eras aún más inalcanzable que ella. Pero no podía evitar mis sentimientos contradictorios y, a veces, te castigaba para tenerte cerca. Sobre todo el último año, cuando ya sabía que me iría del colegio. Así que ya ves cómo me has hecho sufrir…

Harry estaba impresionado por aquella revelación. La sangre le circulaba caliente y deprisa por las venas:

- Entonces…¿me deseabas?, ¿fingías odiarme, pero me deseabas?

- No, Harry. No fingía. Pero mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron con el tiempo. El odio inicial, la irritación, el fastidio….todo cambió cuando dejaste de ser un niño. Y sentía esa extraña atracción por ti Pero era un lujo que no me podía permitir. Y ese deseo, en lugar de acercarme a ti, me obligó a seguir empeñándome en odiarte.

El chico se alarmó, no entendía muy bien a dónde llevaba todo aquello:

- Pero, ahora…

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Severus se apresuró a replicar:

- Ahora, todo es distinto. Eres adulto. Ya no hay guerra. Ya no corres peligro. Y, sobre todo, gracias a ese diario tuyo, sé cómo eres en realidad, lo equivocado que he estado...y – susurró – te deseo más que nunca….

Harry sintió un alivio tan grande como el que experimentó al ver cómo Voldemort caía muerto. Pero lo que sentía por el hombre lo consumía.

- Sin embargo, te marchaste de aquí en cuanto te recuperaste.

Una expresión sombría cruzó el rostro de Snape.

Era mi deber, Harry. Pensé que te perdería, como a tu madre. Pero no podía arrastrarte conmigo.

Pero yo te quiero. No veo por qué tenías que irte.

Harry, esto no es correcto. No debería estar aquí. No me has dejado elección. Me volví loco cuando descubrí lo que estabas haciendo, metido en tu cama, sin comer…

Pero me has rescatado… otra vez.- Además, exageras, te han absuelto de todo, te han dado la Orden de Merlín.

No lo entiendes. Eres demasiado bueno para entenderlo. Una cosa es la guerra y el papel que pude jugar en ella y otra muy distinta que me acepten. No serán tan benévolos conmigo cuando sepan que estoy vivo y me despellejarán cuando se enteren de que estamos juntos. Todos pensarán que te he hecho víctima de alguna oscura poción. Creerán que te he hechizado.

Y ¿acaso no es verdad?

Estoy hablando en serio, Harry. Va a ser difícil. No te engañes.

Pero tú eres muy valiente, el hombre más valiente que he conocido.

Severus sonrió. Era evidente su satisfacción por las palabras de Harry:

Tú sí que eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido Y me parece un milagro que te sientas atraído por mí. No acabo de creerlo. Tienes el mundo a tus pies, eres el salvador, el chico de oro y quieres a este viejo cascarrabias, feo, pobre y casi desfigurado.

A Harry aquellas palabras le llegaron al alma:

¡Severus! No eres viejo. No digas eso. Nunca he sentido nada como lo que siento por ti. Y no creo que pueda haber nadie que me atraiga tanto como tú. Para mí, eres… eres.. – Harry dudó un momento, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada- irresistible. Y tiene sentido, es perfecto. Nadie podría entenderme mejor que tú. No eres un fan que busca al héroe y no tengo que contarte todo lo que tuvimos que pasar. Te admiro más que a nadie. Me salvaste la vida varias veces, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para ayudarme y –hizo una pausa, tratando de coger aire, ofuscado por la emoción - ella te quería, no estaba enamorada de ti, pero eras importante para ella. Y tú la has amado, de manera distinta, es cierto, pero tanto como yo. La hemos estado echando de menos ambos, todos estos años…

Harry se vio súbitamente rodeado por los brazos de Severus, que tiraron de él, hasta sentarlo en el sofá. Le impactó la fuerza con la que el hombre lo abrazaba y le pareció que Snape temblaba ligeramente.

Después de cenar, Harry estaba en la cama. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, probablemente, en volandas, dejándose llevar por el hombre que ahora lo acosaba arrinconándolo contra el cabecero. Harry reía divertido, los besos, suaves y ligeros, en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en su cuello, le hacían cosquillas y le producían dulces escalofríos. El largo cabello de Severus, extraordinariamente sedoso y delicado, se escurría entre sus dedos.

Pero pronto, las caricias se hicieron más intensas, los labios de Snape incrementaron su presión y su temperatura, hasta quemarle la boca, penetrándolo con una lengua acerada y candente. La mirada del hombre lo abrasaba:

- Dime que me deseas… dime que me quieres…

Una ola de calor inundó su cuerpo y se aferró al hombre, atacándolo ciegamente con su boca y sus manos, peleando por quitarle la ropa. Se enzarzaron como dos combatientes, desesperados por sentir sus cuerpos desnudos. La sublime impresión de piel con piel hizo que Harry gimiera de placer en la boca del hombre que lo besaba sin piedad, tomando el control de manera implacable.

Las manos de Severus recorrían su cuerpo como si quisieran marcarlo entero, abriendo espacios de los que su boca tomaba urgente posesión, dejando huellas húmedas y calientes. Harry se estremeció cuando Snape asaltó sus pezones con pequeños mordiscos, excitándolos y endureciéndolos. Había soñado muchas veces con este momento, pero la realidad era mucho más poderosa y arrolladora. Se dejó hacer, incapaz de otra cosa que no fuera sentir, trastornado por el deseo.

Los temblores de placer llegaron a su punto culminante cuando, sin previo aviso, Severus empezó a chuparle la polla. A Harry le sorprendió lo exquisito de esa sensación que acabó por volverle loco. La lengua de Snape jugaba con la parte más sensible del glande, produciendo un intenso placer que lo atravesaba por completo. Cuando lo engulló entero, la deliciosa y cálida presión hizo que su polla se pusiera insoportablemente dura, como si toda la sangre de su organismo se hubiera concentrado en sus genitales. Notaba la saliva del hombre, como lava ardiente, su lengua pérfida, haciéndole agonizar de gusto.

Los dedos de Severus acariciaban con cuidado sus testículos y Harry se derretía entre las sabias manos. Pero dio un fuerte respingo, sobresaltado, cuando esos dedos tocaron firmes y decididos su ano. Harry abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada inflamada de Snape:

- Sabes lo que quiero, Harry.

- Sí, sí…

- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

- Sí, quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, totalmente seguro. Quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo contigo.

El rostro de Severus se relajó, satisfecho con estas palabras, pero aún miraba a Harry con intensidad, como si fuera a leerle la mente:

- La primera vez no es fácil, Harry. Puede ser doloroso.

- No me importa, quiero que lo hagamos. Por favor….

- Suplícame así otra vez y no podré resistirme.

Snape redobló sus avances, devorando despacio a Harry, que se retorcía debajo de él, tratando de apretarse aún más contra su cuerpo, buscando su boca desesperadamente, mordisqueando cada trozo de piel que se ponía a su alcance, pellizcando los pezones del hombre, tanteando la fuerte musculatura de su espalda. Sentía la erección dura y potente del hombre goteando contra la suya, estaba a punto de explotar.

Jadearon sudorosos hasta que Severus se apartó de Harry y cesó la batalla:

- Tengo que ir al baño un momento.

Cuando Snape se levantó de la cama, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que jamás lo había visto desnudo. Miró fascinado su figura fuerte y delgada, como la de un robusto felino, su piel surcada de misteriosas cicatrices. Lo primero en que se había fijado había sido en su miembro y había hecho las inevitables comparaciones de las que Severus era indudable ganador, algo inquietante y delicioso al mismo tiempo.

Volvió con un frasquito en la mano del que emanaba un aroma sutil como a vainilla.

- ¿Qué es?

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Estaba claro que disfrutaba teniendo el control de la situación. A Harry le resultaba muy excitante.

- Esto es lubricante, Harry. Para que la penetración sea más fácil. Lo he preparado especialmente para ti.

Sentirse deseado de aquel modo le puso al límite, pero cuando Severus volvió a presionarle el ano, un remolino extraño le recorrió el estómago.

- Relájate, Harry. Voy a prepararte. No temas. Sólo tienes que relajar los músculos.

Severus le levantó las piernas, doblándole las rodillas contra su pecho. Indicó a Harry que sujetara sus rodillas para mantenerse con el culo elevado y le colocó una almohada debajo.

- No es la postura más fácil, pero quiero ver tus ojos mientras te hago el amor por primera vez.

Besó a Harry con tanto ímpetu que éste apenas notó cómo le introducía un dedo empapado en lubricante. Era una sensación rara, ligeramente molesta. El dedo se movió suavemente dentro de él y le pareció agradable. Pero cuando un segundo se le unió la sensación de escozor le hizo temblar. Severus volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Chupó sus pezones y, como para evitar que la excitación de Harry decayera, empezó a masturbarlo suavemente con la mano que le quedaba libre. Harry soltó un sonoro gemido.

- Eso es, Harry, eso es….

Los perversos dedos del hombre tocaron un punto recóndito y desconocido que provocó un estallido de placer que lo hizo sacudirse entre las sábanas.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Verdad? He tocado tu próstata - La sonrisa de complacencia de Snape no le cabía en la cara.

La presión de los dedos se incrementó. Severus seguía masturbando a Harry con movimientos lentos y precisos. La irritación había cedido un poco, notaba el lubricante, caliente, chorreando entre sus nalgas. Iba a reventar de excitación:

- Severus, por favor, no puedo más….

Los negros ojos del hombre lo contemplaron con una malicia calculadora :

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? Dime qué quieres.

- Lo que sea, Severus. ¡Lo que sea!

- ¿Quieres que te folle?

- Sí, Severus. Por favor, fóllame. Fóllame – Harry se relamió con esa palabra en los labios.

Entonces Snape alcanzó la varita que había dejado en la mesilla y apuntó a la entrada prieta y sonrosada de Harry:

- Con este hechizo te dilatarás un poco. No quiero hacerte daño.

Extendió el lubricante con cuidado por su espléndida polla, colocó de nuevo la almohada debajo del culo tembloroso de Harry y le separó aún más las piernas. El chico nunca se había sentido tan expuesto, pero tampoco había sentido ese encendido deseo de ser penetrado.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando la punta redonda, húmeda y dura intentó abrirse paso por su estrecho canal, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando un dolor lacerante le rasgó por dentro. Instintivamente, empujó al hombre, apartándolo:

- ¡Sal! Sal, por favor…..

Harry jadeaba dolorido, ofuscado. Se le habían saltado las lágrimas. No había podido imaginar que aquello pudiera ser tan difícil. No se atrevió a mirar al hombre a la cara. Severus besó con ternura sus ojos.

- ¿Confías en mí, Harry?

- Con toda mi alma.

- Entonces, entrégate. Ríndete. Relaja tu cuerpo y déjame penetrarte.

Snape volvió a acariciarlo, despacio, depositando dulces besos en su cara y en su cuello. Había un ligero temblor en sus brazos, como si estuviera reprimiéndose, como si refrenara el impulso de asaltarlo como una fiera hambrienta. Pacientemente, volvió a practicar el hechizo y depositó más lubricante en su polla y en la fruncida entrada de Harry, que masajeó con cuidado, como si fuera una herida.

- Sólo hay que pasar el círculo de músculos, luego será más fácil. Un poco de dolor y después te daré mucho placer. Te lo prometo.

Esta vez, notó cómo el hombre lo penetraba lentamente, sin apartar de él sus ojos, poseyéndolo con la mirada. El dolor era soportable, Harry se esforzó en relajarse. Poco a poco, Severus consiguió penetrarlo del todo, provocando que se sintiera extrañamente lleno. Colocó las piernas de Harry alrededor de su cuello y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo. Harry nunca se había sentido tan unido a alguien. Se fundieron en un beso líquido y ferviente.

Severus comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro de él. Todos sus músculos parecían estremecerse. Se contenía como un luchador antes de entrar en combate. Los ojos le ardían.

Las manos del hombre se clavaron a sus caderas. Harry notaba su polla deslizarse fluidamente dentro de él, arrancando aún pequeños destellos de escozor. Los lametones de Snape en sus pezones, el aliento abrasador en su cuello, los gemidos graves y ahogados del hombre acabaron por vencer a Harry del todo. Era como si se consumiera a fuego lento. Severus cambió el ángulo de sus movimientos y Harry vibró de éxtasis por todas las partículas de su cuerpo. Oyó las palabras entrecortadas de su amante:

- Harry… siénteme. Estoy dentro de ti. Te estoy follando… eres mío…

Aquellas palabras le hicieron perder la cabeza. Severus incrementó el ritmo, aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas. Estaba perdiendo el control. Empezó a masturbar a Harry enérgicamente. Harry sintió que se derretía, como si su carne se fundiera con la del hombre. Su mente y su cuerpo palpitaban de gozo cada vez que Snape golpeaba su próstata. Sin darse cuenta, gemía cada vez más, cada vez más alto, más descontrolado, más ciego. La mezcla del intenso placer aguijoneado por las notas remanentes de dolor lo dominaba, lo emborrachaba. Notaba cómo todo su cuerpo se iba tensando preparándose para estallar. Un aliento de fuego lamia sus oídos:

-… tan caliente….tan apretado… tan dulce… tu olor… No voy a aguantar mucho.

Severus lo atacaba ya sin miramiento ninguno, estimulando la polla de Harry en armonía con sus acometidas. Empezaron a luchar por llegar al orgasmo. Harry notó cómo se le hinchaban los testículos y se abrazó a él, pegándose a su piel sudorosa, hasta que los espasmos de placer lo avasallaron y el orgasmo más violento de su vida se apoderó de él. Agitándose y entre gritos sofocados se corrió en las manos de Snape, derramando semen caliente sobre su estómago, salpicando los hombros y la cara del hombre.

Derrotado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aún tuvo una chispa de excitación, cuando Severus le hizo saborear su propia leche besándolo viciosamente, impregnando su lengua del sabor acre y áspero de su semilla. Aquello debió de desbordar el goce del hombre, porque tras una última embestida brutal, se apretó contra él salvajemente y se estremeció hasta quedar inmóvil.


	11. Epílogo Mikonos

**EL DIARIO. Epílogo. Mikonos.**

Estaban tumbados lánguidamente en la cama desecha. Harry no había querido quejarse del punzante dolor que sentía, pero Severus se le había adelantado y le había restregado por toda la zona un bálsamo que también había preparado previamente para la ocasión. Tantas atenciones deslumbraban a Harry, que yacía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del hombre, rodeado por su brazo, acoplado a él como si fuera un apéndice de su cuerpo largo y fibroso. La marca tenebrosa, apagada y deslucida, parecía contemplarlos burlonamente, como saboreando con perversa maldad los pecados que allí se acababan de cometer.

- Deberíamos decírselo a Kingsley.

- No veo qué interés puede tener Kingsley en nuestra vida, Harry.

- Ya, pero es que él cree que estás en París, no aquí.

- ¿Qué más da? Que crea lo que quiera. Oficialmente, estoy muerto. Esa fue toda la protección que me ofreció.

- Sí, pero ahora….

Severus se removió en la cama y soltó un bufido de exasperación

- Ahora todo el mundo sigue de celebraciones, el Ministerio se afana en mandar a Azkaban a los mortífagos rezagados, y, por supuesto, sin mi colaboración, gracias al Ministro. Esa endemoniada Skeeter no para de publicar noticias de dudosa procedencia sobre los acontecimientos de la guerra, dejándome en mal lugar, por cierto, y una famosa escritora squib quiere publicar tu biografía. A propósito, ¿cómo se llama?

- J.K Rowling.

- ¿J.K?

- Creo que es Joanne y no sé qué más….

- A mí lo único que me interesa es saber lo que quieres tú.

- Estar contigo.

- Y ¿qué hay de tu carrera de Auror?

- No lo tengo claro. Además aún no he hablado con Kingsley del tema.

- Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

- Eh…nada.

- Vamos Harry, no me hace falta leerte la mente para saber qué algo da vueltas en esa cabeza hueca.

- ¿Cabeza hueca? – Harry miró fijamente al hombre, no sabía si le hablaba en serio o en broma – Creí que ya no ibas a insultarme.

Severus sonrió, parecía divertido:

- Los viejos hábitos se resisten a desaparecer – luego, volvió a ponerse serio y lo miró con mucha atención:

- Suéltalo de una vez.

Harry se puso nervioso:

- No sé como contarle esto a mis amigos.

- Pues no se lo cuentes.

Severus se sentó en la cama, su espalda estaba rígida, dejó de mirar a Harry, parecía contemplar un punto fijo en la pared.

- Es que Hermione, Ron, sus padres, siempre se han preocupado por mí. Me sentiría mal si no se lo contara.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Harry – dijo Snape, tajante, sin volverse a mirarlo.

- Ya, pero ellos son mi familia, Severus, tengo que contárselo, decirles que estoy contigo, que estoy bien, que estoy contento, que …

- ¿Y esperas que te crean cuando les digas con quién estás?

- Severus, ellos me quieren, quieren que sea feliz. Supongo que les sorprenderá, pero ya saben lo que pienso de ti.

- ¿Y la pequeña de los Weasley?

- ¿Ginny? Está saliendo con Neville.

- ¿Longbottom?. Fue él quien mató a Nagini ¿verdad?. Quién lo hubiera dicho. Como lo de los horrocruxes. Albus lo sabía y no me dijo ni una palabra. Yo siempre tuve sospechas, pero el viejo me mantuvo en la más completa ignorancia. Eso no puedo perdonárselo - Entonces, miró a Harry. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, como con amargura - ¿Y tú? Todo este tiempo… llevaste eso dentro de ti. No sé cómo puedes mirarme a la cara, después de todo el daño que te he hecho.

A Harry le pareció que lo acaba de atravesar un rayo y, sin pensar, abrazó al hombre:

- ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada!. ¡Todo fue obra de Voldemort!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Harry no consiguió aliviar la dura tensión que atenazaba el cuerpo de Snape. Tenía que hacer algo:

- ¿Y si nos vamos por ahí, los dos solos, a algún sitio perdido?

- Es buena idea. Yo estoy muerto, nadie me echará de menos y el salvador del mundo mágico bien puede tomarse unas vacaciones.

Para satisfacción de Harry, Snape pareció relajarse, se recostó sobre la almohada y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico, como retomando la cálida intimidad que acababan de compartir. Con voz melosa, comentó:

- Podemos ir a un sitio muggle, donde nadie nos conozca. He oído hablar de una pequeña isla griega, Mikonos, famosa porque muchas parejas homosexuales pasan allí las vacaciones. En esta época del año estará muy tranquila y hace buen tiempo. Dejáremos atrás la lluvia y el frío.

Harry volvió a pegarse a la piel del hombre, no se cansaba de aquella dulce sensación de estar envuelto en el calor de su cuerpo, arrullado por su respiración, abandonado a sus caricias.

- Esa isla griega me suena al paraíso, Severus.

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó de nuevo una sonrisa. Abrazó a Harry posesivamente y empezó a besarlo de manera juguetona y sonora en los labios, entre palabra y palabra, para deleite del chico:

- Tengo mucho que hacer contigo – beso – Aún tengo que horadar –beso – este cuerpo tuyo de efebo – beso – hasta que pueda follarte – beso – en cualquier parte – beso – de cualquier manera – beso – y en cualquier postura.

Harry estaba en la gloria.

Los preparativos les llevaron pocos días. Harry estaba en un continuo estado de excitación. Kreacher refunfuñaba por lo bajo yendo de un sitio a otro, como maldiciendo, a vueltas con la ropa y los baúles. Severus lo había vuelto a echar de la cocina para convertirla en un improvisado laboratorio de emergencia. Harry lo veía concentrado en machacar y cortar ingredientes preparando pociones para él. Una de ellas serviría para mantener su piel sin rastro de vello y la otra estaba destinada a dejar sus intestinos limpios, libres de cualquier obstáculo desagradable que les hiciera incómodo el acto sexual. Severus le explicó que también lo lubricaría ligeramente.

Sólo imaginarse a sí mismo con la piel tersa y sedosa y permanentemente preparado para el asalto lo volvía loco. El simple hecho de saber qué se cocía en la cocina le provocó una erección que le duró durante todo el tiempo que tuvo que invertir en comprar los ingredientes en el callejón Diagón. Se sentía deseado, atractivo, mimado. Flotaba en una nube de sensualidad.

Mikonos resultó, efectivamente, un pequeño paraíso. Harry estaba fascinado por su belleza. El esplendor turquesa de la playa, el intenso contraste con las casitas de un blanco inmaculado y luminoso. El azul índigo del mar, denso y profundo, fundiéndose en el horizonte con un cielo claro, abierto y brillante, en un abrazo infinito. Las nubes, delicadas y esponjosas, la brisa cálida y pacífica. La luz del Egeo era pura magia traspasándolo todo de chispas brillantes, casi cegadoras, adornando todo lo que tocaba con el brillo de las piedras preciosas.

Recorrieron las estrechas callejuelas empedradas y laberínticas con inesperada tranquilidad. Admiraron los balcones llenos de flores, las ermitas, los molinos de viento, sin que nada los perturbara. Nadie reparó en ellos. A nadie le llamó la atención que dos hombres caminaran de la mano. En todas partes, les recibieron con amabilidad y cortesía. Se cruzaron con otras parejas del mismo sexo, deseosos de inmortalizar sus vacaciones con sus cámaras de fotos muggles, vestidos con bermudas y gorras. Severus estaba irresistible con sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa negra. Todo era perfecto.

La visita a la isla de Delos y a su templo de Apolo les había abierto el apetito. Harry había escuchado embobado las cultas explicaciones de Severus, buen conocedor de la mitología griega, que había llegado a enarcar mucho las cejas, sorprendido de que su ex alumno más torpe tuviera tanto interés. En el hotel había un pequeño spa de talasoterapia y, ya por la tarde, Harry no quiso desaprovechar una oportunidad más de estar sin ropa cerca del hombre. Las piscinas climatizadas compensaban que en esos meses el agua del mar estaba fría y desapacible.

Después de varios baños, juntos, Harry se dio el lujo de un más que agradable masaje relajante y perfumado. Con su cuerpo recién afinado, Harry subió a la habitación, en busca de su amante, con el ansia de placeres más carnales en todos los poros de su piel.

Severus no le decepcionó y en cuestión de minutos, tras una breve refriega de lenguas encendidas, ropas arrancadas y manos ávidas, Harry estaba a cuatro patas, apoyándose como podía en el cabecero de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, relamiéndose y gimiendo de placer.

Snape lo empalaba una y otra vez, agarrando a su presa por el cabello con una de sus manos y sujetándolo firmemente de la cadera con la otra, moviendo un cuerpo entregado, impúdico y disoluto a su antojo, hundiendo su polla en las fogosas y apretadas entrañas de Harry, con una expresión feroz en la cara, golpeando sonoramente con los testículos su sensible perineo a cada embestida, cambiando el ritmo y el ángulo para hacerlo estremecer exquisitamente de arriba abajo, tratando de prolongar lo máximo posible el camino común hasta la plenitud del éxtasis.

Acabaron rendidos. Se abrazaron y Harry colocó su cuerpo en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora el centro de su dicha, el sentido de la vida y del universo, con su espalda pegada al pecho del hombre, que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, que lo envolvía con su cuerpo más largo y voluminoso, con sus piernas y sus pies entrelazados, perfectamente ensamblados, unidos.

Aún jadeaban recuperándose del esfuerzo, cuando oyeron unos golpes en la ventana de la habitación. Harry saltó de la cama, como electrificado, al ver al enorme pelícano de Mikonos, que trataba desesperadamente de llamar su atención.

Cuando le dejó entrar, Petros* estiró la pata para mostrarles un pergamino que llevaba atado. Un tanto abochornado por la posibilidad de que el pájaro hubiera estado observándolos y desconcertado por su aparición, Harry le desató el pergamino bajo la mirada negra y suspicaz de Severus. El enorme pelícano salió volando, ansioso por recuperar su libertad.

Harry empezó a leer, petrificado:

- Es de Kingsley.

- Ese viejo lince – gruñó molesto Snape.

El chico no salía de su asombro.

- Sabe que estamos aquí.

Harry miró con precaución a Severus que se quedó sentado en la cama. Su irritación era evidente.

- Dice que es mejor que, por el momento, nos mantengamos escondidos. Que casi todos los mortífagos han sido capturados, pero que en poco tiempo, podrás volver a hacer tu vida normal.

- ¿Vida normal? – exclamó Snape, ahora ya claramente enfadado - ¿Vida normal?- repitió - ¿Y qué va a hacer con los miles de magos y brujas que estarán pensando en algún método lento y eficaz para eliminar al asesino de Dumbledore, al mortífago arrepentido, al espía infame?. Acaso ha contado con mi opinión. ¡No!. ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? ¿Y si quiero permanecer oculto y si no quiero eso que él llama vida normal? – gritó, ya fuera de sí.

Harry no pudo evitar que el pergamino temblara en sus manos, se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Miró de hito en hito a Severus.

- He vuelto de la muerte, Harry. Quiero vivir. Pero quiero vivir en paz.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero a Harry esa declaración no le sorprendió. Cuando leyó el siguiente párrafo, se quedó de una pieza:

- ¿Se pueden casar dos hombres en el mundo mágico?

- ¡Trae aquí esa carta!

Snape le quitó la carta y empezó a pasar los ojos por el pergamino con expresión de furia. Aun a riesgo de enojar más al hombre, Harry insistió:

- Dice que si te casaras conmigo, todo te resultaría más fácil.

Snape apartó la vista del papel y atravesó a Harry con una mirada dura y afilada. Al chico le dieron escalofríos.

- Eres muy joven para casarte, Harry, para saber lo que quieres.

Ahora era él el que estaba enfadado, no podía soportar que le recordaran su juventud, como si fuera un crío. Dolido y esperanzado al mismo tiempo, desafío una vez más a su antiguo profesor:

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Severus?.

Esta vez, Snape lo miró de la misma manera en que fijaba su vista en él para leerle la mente.

- Aún no sé si estás conmigo y ya tengo miedo de perderte.

Harry se sintió conmocionado por esas palabras, pero aún más por la sorprendente expresión franca, abierta y vulnerable con la que Severus las había pronunciado. Sin dudarlo un segundo, se arrodilló entre las piernas del hombre:

- Severus, quiero casarme contigo.

Snape desvió la mirada. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro se había vuelto a endurecer, inexpresivo, como ausente. Harry tenía el corazón en un puño, desbocado, le golpeaba las costillas. Se le había quedado la boca seca. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

- Severus… No tiene por qué enterarse nadie. Le diremos a Kingsley que nos case en secreto. Tú podrás hacer lo quieras, seguir oficialmente muerto o no, ocultarte o exigir que te reconozcan el lugar que mereces. Lo que decidas y cuando lo decidas. Te apoyaré en lo que sea. No tendrás que venir conmigo a ninguna fiesta, a ninguna reunión – se paró a coger aire, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz - No habrá Skeeter, ni prensa, ni admiradores. Ni siquiera le diré nada a la squib esa que va a escribir mi biografía.

- ¿Y tu familia?

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Ellos lo entenderán Severus, lo sé. Confía en mí. Y tampoco se lo dirán a nadie – Harry jadeaba, agitado, incapaz de contenerse.

Entonces Severus lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Harry pensó que lo iba a ahogar. El hombre lo besó con ternura en la boca y el chico se estremeció hasta lo más íntimo de su ser cuando saboreó una lágrima de Snape en sus labios.

Cuando se apartó, tratando en vano de recuperar el control, Severus se limitó a decir:

- Está bien, pero quiero otra luna de miel.

Harry no había sentido nunca, en toda su vida, una felicidad como aquélla. Y sí, él también había vuelto de la muerte. Tumbó a Severus en la cama y se dispuso a explicarle, sin palabras, todo lo que sentía por él.

********************************* ** FIN *******************************************

(*) El pelícano Petros existe en realidad y es una de las atracciones de la isla de Mikonos, por la que se pasea como Petros por su casa.


End file.
